When in Rome
by Vivian Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger is the youngest daughter of one of the oldest noble families of England. She lives in London working as a finaceial consultant and shares a flat with two other girls. When her prince charming comes and sweeps her off her feet
1. Default Chapter

When in Rome..........  
  
Summary: Hermione Granger is the youngest daughter of one of the oldest noble families of England. She lives in London working as a privet tutor and shares a flat with two other girls. When her prince charming comes and sweeps her off her feet he does it in a big way, sending Hermione's life, as she knows it in to a whirlwind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to JK Rowling!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
When is Rome...do as you always do.  
  
A woman no older then 20 was sitting at the kitchen counter in a fluffy gold robe sipping a cup of tea. She had warm, sparkling chocolate brown eyes, shiny, smooth, dark chocolate hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was beautiful, and with a little make up she'd be gorgeous. The door opened and banged shut, the woman looked over a smile forming on her face.  
  
"'Morning, Dria how'd was your night?" The question seemed pointless since she knew how'd it had gone, the normal swanky partying at popular nightclubs, then she'd shagged all night and crawled out of his bed not bothering to tidy herself up and left. She looked positively disheveled but a content smile was spread across her face. Her mini dress was riding up around her thighs, her hair looked dreadful, her makeup was smudged. Dria was short for Alexandria, Alexandria Sheridan Halliwell. She'd met Dria during boarding school though they were and always will be polar opposites you'll never meet closer friends then she and Dria. Dria was a socialite; she lives for the nightlife, parties, sex, shopping and her reputation. Hermione also came from a noble family but her sisters Hayden and Raquel had that covered. She was perfectly content with her life devoid of balls and galas.  
  
"'ello Hermione." She sidled over to the refrigerator and emerged with a cucumber and cream cheese. She sat across from her best friend, took her cup of tea out of her hand and started to drink it.  
  
"Hangover?"  
  
"Ugh." That meant yes in Dria Hangover speech.  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
Alexandria just moaned in ecstasy as she remembered the previous nights exploits.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?" she said smoothly grinning slyly  
  
"OOOOH yeah."  
  
"Ooooh sounds like the male model may make a reappearance?" came a tired but playful voice from the hall entrance behind Hermione and Dria. They looked over to see their other roommate Avery Keira Kensington. Avery had bright blue eyes, long black hair with bangs that often fell in her very pretty face, she was very slim to the point were Hermione was getting worried.  
  
They had met Avery at a dinner party in honor of something 3 years ago. Avery though not the wild child like Dria or nor in she the pretty smart girl like Hermione she was in between. She elegant, witty, and sophisticated Avery works in advertising and is often on 2-day travel trips around the globe. She'd been dating Marcus Hathaway, from what she'd told them he was a very well renowned polo player he's only second to the Prince of England and Some other bloke she couldn't remember his name.  
  
A low purr of pleasure sounded from Dria's throat as the events of last night again reappeared in her mind.  
  
"Right then. Go take a cold shower you tart." Hermione winked at her friend. Dria just stuck out her tongue and started for the bathroom. Soon Avery had taken Dria's seat across from Hermione. With her own cup of coffee, she just stared at Hermione a cat like grin spreading across her face. Hermione tried to ignore it and read her paper but whenever she looked up Avery was still grinning that grin. Finally Hermione caved under the pressure, she sighed dropping her paper and looking Avery in the eyes. Avery only grinned like she was at the moment when she wanted something.  
  
Hermione let out a defeated sigh "Okay what do you want this time Avery?"  
  
Avery clapped her hands excitedly, "I thought you'd never ask! I need a tiny, mini, microscopic favor."  
  
"What is this favor your speak of?" Hermione eyed her with suspiciousness.  
  
"Would it be so terrible if you came with me to a few of Marcus's polo matches?" Avery had mumbled the words by speaking with immense speed, but after living with her for nearly 3 years Hermione understood every word.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly and her shoulders fell. "You don't have to go I just thought well it's not Dria's cup of tea and I'd enjoy it if you came with me, but you don't have to."  
  
"It's not that I don't want to go Avery, it's just," she paused "I'd love to go."  
  
Avery let out a relieved sigh and smiled "Great! You better go get ready we have to leave in 2 hours." She slid of her stool and skipped back in to her bedroom leaving a stunned Hermione sitting at the kitchen counter, what had she gotten herself in to.  
  
1 hour, 30min later  
  
Hermione Colette Granger stood in her room looking at herself in her full-length mirror. She had borrowed a navy blue Lacoste polo shirt with no sleeves from Avery, loosely pleated white skirt from Dria, Hermione was unsure of the skirt's length, it stopped at mid thigh but her qualms were squashed when Avery told her she had worn a skirt that length on many a polo match. Dria had given her a pair of Chanel sandals; a single leather strap ran across the front with the Chanel insignia used as a buckle, the heel mid height for high heels so Hermione wouldn't look out of place in her favorite pair of chuck taylors. Hermione preferred jeans and a sweatshirt but that outfit was out of the question.  
  
Her Hair was up in a low ponytail to the side, her bangs had been the same side part style except Dria had made them curl outwards at the end. And to finish it Hermione put on some Lancôme juicy tube lip-gloss in mirage placed it in her little powder blue handbag when Avery called her from the living room.  
  
She stepped out to the many compliments from her roommates. "Are you sure I look okay?" Hermione asked nervously  
  
"You look brilliant Hermione." Said Avery, she was wearing the same outfit except her shirt was burgundy (it was Marcus's team color) and a black skirt like Hermione's. She could tell her friend was uncomfortable not just because of what she was wearing but the fact many of high-class British citizens would be in attendance and many knew her and her family. She usually avoided events like this at all costs, but she was a very loyal friend. She handed Hermione a pair of Chanel sunglasses, they said their good byes to Dria, and walked out to the black escort car to take them to the polo match.  
  
The ride to the match was a nervous one, Hermione wouldn't stop fidgeting, and this made Avery nervous for her and her friend's sake. Poor Hermione.  
  
The car pulled to a stop at the polo field, the valet service opened the door and Hermione an Avery slid out of the car. They walked around where numerous people were mingling, Hermione saw many look at her then whisper to their companions. She took in the surroundings until it was announced the Queen had arrived. She choked on her water at the announcement, THE QUEEN! It then hit her the Prince played on the same team as Marcus. She wasn't particularly mad but it would have been nice to be notified of such a thing.  
  
After the essential shock dimmed Hermione sat back and nervously watched the match.  
  
Harry Potter mounted his horse, Fredrick and grouped around talking to the other polo players. They could see the day's spectators; his gaze fell on the queen and quickly drifted over to a pretty girl in a navy blue shirt and a white skirt. She was sitting next to ant talking animatedly to a girl he recognized as Marcus Hathaway's girlfriend. Another player from the other team trotted up to him. He had pale skin, steel gray eyes, and very pale blond hair that was neatly slicked back his helmet sitting between his legs, he recognized him immediately it was none other then Draco Malfoy, he shared the position of best polo player with Draco which just added fuel to their ever burning rivalry and although they kept a civil relationship.  
  
Draco followed Harry's gaze and whistled in his approval. "Bloody hell! She's gorgeous!" The girl stood up from where she was sitting, Harry and Draco took the opportunity to check her out. She had a tiny hourglass frame, long toned legs, a gorgeous face, ample breasts, and a kind-dazzling smile.  
  
"I don't think she's been here before, I would have noticed." Draco added his eyes still on the girl.  
  
"Yeah, should I talk to her?" asked Harry not looking at Draco but at the girl who'd sat back down.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT? And why the bloody hell not?" now Harry looked at him.  
  
"Look at the colors she's wearing, Navy and white my teams colors, if anyone's going to talk to her it's me." Draco stated as if it were a common fact.  
  
"That's immature."  
  
"Maybe but I'm right." Draco turned and trotted back to his team putting on his helmet as the announcement was made the game would commence in 1 minute.  
  
Harry sighed putting on his helmet as well, then with his mallet in hand as he prepared for the game.  
  
A/N: Sorry I know almost nothing about polo. The name of the story When in Rome is basedon this saying When in Rome do as the Romans Do ( It'll make sense later). Oh and I know Hermione's attire may upset you but her character will come out more in the next chapters, don't worry she's still the Hermione we all know and love! R/R!!!!!!!! 


	2. Polo matches and Princes

Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione clam down, we aren't going to get in trouble!" pleaded Avery who was practically dragging a reluctant Hermione down a path that would lead them to the team change rooms, she was shaking in her sandals. When the two large white tents came in to view Hermione froze, rooted to the spot.  
  
"Hermione please! They won't care they'll probably be delighted!" she let out a annoyed and tired sigh "Hermione there is a sitting area when you first walk in you can stay there while I go in to the locker room. Alright?"  
  
She just nodded mutely; Avery smiled and led Hermione to the Tent on the left. They walked through a flap in to a small room with a few chairs Hermione sat down while Avery passed through another flap. She was quite alone in the little room, she was just starting to relax a tiny bit when the flap Avery had just disappeared in to when opened again and two of the players walked out Avery in step behind them. One was shirtless but the other had a shirt on but it was totally unbuttoned in the front exposing his chest. They were both still in their riding pants and boots. One was Marcus Hathaway, he was very good looking he had sunny blond hair, a light tan, a firm lean body, a bright white smile, and he was only a little more then 4 inches taller then Avery and Hermione. His companion took Hermione's breath away for a number of reasons. For one he was very handsome, he had messy jet-black hair, dazzling green eyes that glittered an were full of kindness, a charming kind smile, he seemed a little over 6 feet tall, and it was obvious he took his physical fitness seriously cause Hermione couldn't help but gaze at his firm muscles although he was lean, this was visible throw the opening of his unbuttoned shirt. The second reason Hermione was surprised was the man standing before her was the Prince of England and thirdly he was staring at her in the same way she was gazing at him.  
  
She stood up hurriedly said "Good after noon your highness," and curtsied  
  
"It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms?"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ah I know your sister, Hayden." He said smiling "If I remember correctly we went to a rock concert the... blast what was their name."  
  
"The Strokes."  
  
"Right! How'd you know?' he asked slightly puzzled  
  
"I was there, I got her the backstage passes I'm friends with Julian Casablancas." She said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" she snapped forgetting, to whom she was talking too, not really caring in the first place. Avery stared at her in disbelief her mouth hanging open and her lure eyes wide. Who cares if he's the prince! I don't he's just another human being! She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Harry a ' what ya gonna do about it?' look. He was going to go all ' I'm A ROYAL' on her and she was very prepared with an arsenal of sarcastic and snappish comments. But what the handsome young man did next totally caught her off guard. He laughed.  
  
Harry turned to Avery still chuckling "she's a feisty one."  
  
Avery smiled and nodded, "You have no idea." Marcus, Harry, and Avery all shared a chuckled but stopped abruptly when they saw the glare Hermione was giving them, more so Harry then anyone else.  
  
"You hardly know me your Highness," she said dryly  
  
"Yes, but I would very much like to." He said giving her a sweet smile.  
  
But Hermione must have not seen him smile "Don't hold your breath."  
  
"Hermione!" hissed Avery, her sarcasm was cute before but now she seemed to truly dislike him and was being rude.  
  
"It's quite all right Avery, I was being forward I apologize miss." He locked his glittering emerald eyes with her warm chocolate brown ones as he kissed her hand. She blushed as a smile creeped on to her face. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, which confused her a lot, What's wrong? Did I eat something rotten?  
  
Marcus cleared his throat "Hermione would like to meet my horse?" she nodded mutely then walked out with Marcus. I owe him for that, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He turned to walk back in to the change room, Avery gave him a sly grin" Nice save Potter," He smiled and walked back through the flap.  
  
Marcus left Hermione at the Paddock with his horse so he could finish changing. Hermione was petting Marcus's horse, Damien when some one put their hand on her upper arm and the other on her shoulder. Hermione froze " What do you want?" she hissed  
  
"Only to touch a woman of such beauty," the man said, Hermione realized this wasn't Harry, but someone else. "Turn around gorgeous." He ordered but she was rooted to the spot. When she didn't move the man got angry and his grip tightened on her causing sharp pains in her shoulder and arm.  
  
"No thanks I rather not," she managed through the escalating pains in her arm and shoulder.  
  
"It'd be wise to do as your told!" he growled to no extent Hermione remained with her back to him. The man was about to speak again when a voice broke through the air.  
  
"Malfoy get off her!" yelled what seemed to be a furious Harry.  
  
"Fuck off Potter I'm busy! This is none of your business!" shouted Hermione's attacker, the stinging from his intense grip was getting to much for her to handle as her legs collapsed from under her. His hands flew away from her as if the touch of her skin had burned him as she fell to the ground with a small thud.  
  
"Hermione!!!!" screamed Harry he ran over to her and knelt down at her side.  
  
"Draco are you mad!"  
  
"What's it to you Potter? It's not like she's your friend!" he scoffed  
  
"No but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you hurt her or that I don't care for her!" He glared at Draco using every ounce of his strength trying to not punch him.  
  
"Whatever Potter." Draco turned and walked away leaving Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione, putting one arm under her legs and he other around her back.  
  
"What happened?" she muttered as she came back to earth.  
  
"Oh um..." he stuttered, he placed her gently back on her feet and she looked up at him. He was easily taller then her by 8 inches  
  
"Never mind I remember, you're my Hero." She kissed him on his cheek and smiled as they both blushed.  
  
Hermione began to walk back to where she was meeting Avery when Harry called to her "When will I see you again?"  
  
She turned around and smiled at him "You're the Prince you figure it out!" she then turned and walked to where Avery was waiting.  
  
"Well, well getting friendly with the Prince eh?" she asked teasingly  
  
Hermione blushed slightly hitting her friend playfully in the side of the arm "Sod off Kensington." As they walked back to their car, and eventually to their London flat to tell Dria the event of their day.  
  
A/N: Wow I'm getting such a great response to this story, thanks so much! I'm glad you all liked the beginning and I hope I can continue to meet with your approval R&R! 


	3. The Day after

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione couldn't stop smiling after the polo match though she tried to hide it. But that had been Sunday, today was Monday time to get back to the real world.  
  
Hermione had her hair pulled back in to a tight bun high on her head, her side parted bangs were hanging down framing her face, she had black-rimmed square spectacles that Dria called Hermione's 'Smarty-pants' glasses, she wore a plain charcoal skirt suit with gray pin stripes, the skirts length ran to 5 inches about her knee and was quite tight. (Dria had made some alterations once when Hermione wasn't home). Under her matching pin stripe blazer was a plain white oxford shirt and she had black semi- high heels on. She took on last quick look in the mirror then grabbed her black brief case.  
  
When she entered the kitchen Dria who was in a black tank top and shorts her hair up in a messy bun greeted her warmly. Avery walked out of her room in a red sweater and black skirt her black messenger bag she used as a brief case hanging off her right shoulder. Both Hermione and Avery joined Dria at the counter pulling up their own stools. Hermione poured herself some cranberry juice while Dria shot a comment about her 'smarty-pants' glasses. They chatted before Hermione had to leave at 7:30 a.m. for her first appointment.  
  
When the taxi pulled up to a pretty building, she stepped out paid the driver then entered the main lobby.  
  
"Mornin Miss Granger." Said the old doorman, Liam.  
  
"Good Morning Liam." she said sweetly as she passed though the opened door. She took a privet lift to a small entrance way were a two shiny mahogany doors stood. She turned the silver knobs and walked in to a richly decorated waiting room. On one side of this room was a desk were a pretty girl with curly black hair, navy blue eyes, and pale skin, sat. She was wearing a charcoal color mock turtleneck and black skirt, black high heels.  
  
"Good morning Sicilly." She said sweetly to the girl.  
  
"Good morning Miss, here's your post," she handed Hermione the small pile of post that she flipped through quickly.  
  
"Is my 7:50 here yet?" she asked still flipping through the envelopes.  
  
"Yes Miss, they are waiting in your office." She said glancing at a pair of mahogany doors.  
  
"Thank you Sicilly." Hermione smiled at her then proceed through the doors.  
  
One hour later*  
  
"No thank you Mr. Bones, I'll have my secretary get forward  
those reports and the final draft to you by this time tomorrow."  
Her smiled and closed her office door behind her client sighing.  
She leaned against the doors of her waiting room her eyes  
closed.  
  
"Sicilly?"  
  
"Yes Miss?"  
  
"When is my next appointment?" her eyes till closed  
she could hear the rustling of papers.  
  
"9:50, your having lunch with Mr. Cohen, then 1:20  
appointment with Mrs. Chefeldings, you have a meeting with the  
board of Financial consultants at 2:30, and after that you'll  
have 4:30 appointment with Mr. Madden."  
  
Hermione sighed. She had been finding it hard to  
concentrate all she could think about what the Prince and how  
nice he's been. Not to mention she was very efficient when it  
came to her job and almost never got distracted but when she  
thought about Harry, her stomachs did flips.  
  
"Thank you Sicilly." She walked back in to her office closing  
the door quietly, she had a hour till her next appointment,  
she'd use that time to sit and ponder. As the minutes passed  
though the answers to her many questions seemed to become harder  
and harder to reach.  
  
Harry was spending his day with his best friend Ronald Weasley of the House of Weasley, one of the noble families closest personally to the royal family. Harry and Ron were the best of friends almost inseparable since they had spent a good deal of their childhood together. They both played polo, although they were on separate teams, and their occupations kept them busy to say the least.  
  
Ron was a military man, he'd joined Harry though his training in naval, land and a touch of hair fighting training camp. Ron had gone only to accompany his best friend Harry but found he had a knack for it. He was living in London permanently working with the Prime Minister and Secretary of war as assistant secretary of war. This was quite a feet for one of Ron's age but he had very good strategic skills and knowledge of warfare, he was undoubtedly perfect for the position.  
  
"So how'd the polo match go mate?" Ron asked relaxing in a comfy chair in the foyer of Harry's manor. Harry had gotten tired of the palace life and moved in to a Tudor manor with Ron two years ago.  
  
"Hello?" said Ron when Harry didn't answer him. He seemed to be staring blankly off in to space.  
  
"Oi! HARRY!" Yelled Ron, Harry shook his head and looked at Ron, a sheepish smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry mate I was just thinking about someone I met at the match yesterday." He said the sheepish smile still plastered across his face.  
  
"Alright spill who is she?" Ron questioned  
  
"Hermione Granger," said Harry his eyes sparkled when he said her name, this did not go unnoticed by Ron.  
  
"OoOoOh I see, did you get her number?" asked Ron  
  
"No."  
  
"Her address?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So let me get this straight, all you know about her is her name is Hermione Granger?" said Ron  
  
"No. I do know she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Harry paused for a moment in thought. "Oh and she lives with Avery Kensington and I think Alexandria Halliwell." At the mention of Alexandria Ron made a choking noise.  
  
"Did you say Alexandria Halliwell?" he managed his eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Hmmm interesting, think Harry what kind of girl would room with Alexandria Halliwell?" inquired Ron.  
  
"If you're saying what I think your saying your wrong." Claimed Harry.  
  
"How can you be so sure mate? Like you said you only got her name!"  
  
Harry stood quite annoyed with Ron and walked out in to the entrance hall toward the stairs.  
  
Ron ran out in to they entrance hall in time to catch Harry at he top of the stairs "YOUR ONLY MAD CAUSE YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!" Ron called after him, but Harry just kept walking.  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed my story! I  
wrote this chapter to show what would e a normal day in the  
lives of Harry and Hermione, but their young feelings for each  
other start to come in to play. I know I changed Hermione's  
occupation but the privet tutor didn't fit and wouldn't work so  
I changed it to financial consultant. Thanks so much for the  
reviews! R/R! 


	4. Sushi and Tabloids

Chapter 4  
  
Alexandria Halliwell was laying on a large couch in the living room of the flat she shared with Hermione Granger and Avery Kensington. She was reading an interview she'd had with British Vogue a month ago, and looking at the pictures they'd taken of her in expensive designer outfits. She was a very pretty girl with a pale complexion long straight, shiny light blond hair. She had light gray eyes with flecks of icy blue. She was not a curvy woman but tall and lanky, she had long sleek legs that made up for her lack of curves.  
  
The front door opened and closed the click of high heels could be heard in the entranceway. Dria looked up to see her best friend Hermione standing in the arch way atop a couple stairs leading in to the living room. She looked tired, and stressed her normally vibrant dark chocolate eyes were dull and dark. Concerned Dria threw the magazine carelessly on the floor at looked Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"Come, come now tell Dria what's wrong." Dria said in soft sweet voice her hands signaling Hermione to come and sit with her. Hermione walked over to Dria and lied next to her. Dria wrapped her arms around Hermione and rested her head on her shoulder. This was instinct to them by now. They'd lied in this position for hours at a time when one or the other was upset. Hermione sighed closing her eyes trying to relax.  
  
"I can't concentrate Dria, I can't stop thinking about him no matter what I do!" Hermione whispered sadly.  
  
"Who?" then it hit her "OoOoOoh you fancy the Prince don't you?" Hermione just nodded mutely.  
  
"I don't know he annoys me a bit, but at the same time I can't help but think about how nice he was. But he's not stuck up like I'd expect when I talked to him it wasn't like I wasn't talking to a prince but like I was talking to just another normal guy." She chuckled softly "That doesn't make any sense does it?"  
  
Dria just hugged her tighter, "No lovie, it makes perfect sense."  
  
"HARRY! Pay attention!" snapped his Aunt Petunia on the other end of the phone, "In one year you'll be 21, it says in your parents will that s the age in which you will rise to your rightful place as king."  
  
"If you chose to abdicate your role at King of England the crown will pass to Dudley." Harry cringed at the thought of Dudley being king.  
  
"Alright Aunt petunia I'll keep that in mind and he hung up." Harry rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. The last thing he wanted was Dudley of all people to be king. He was horrible, fat, ugly, greedy git who'd disgrace England. But only as a prince already he was hounded by the press everywhere he went the paparazzi was there to take his picture. But he did love his country and it's people and they loved him In return.  
  
"Harry!" came the voice of his friend Ron from outside his chambers doors.  
  
"Yes?" Ron entered grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I gots a present for you!" he said in singsong voice.  
  
"What is it?" He inquired. Ron through a large envelop to Harry that he caught with ease. He ripped it open and quickly perused the contents. The envelope contained, the profile, photos, current address, and phone number of Hermione Colette Granger.  
  
"W-Where did y-you get this?" stuttered Harry studying the papers.  
  
"I have a friend in British Intelligence I just asked him to look her up." Ron stated smugly.  
  
"Question?"  
  
"Mhmm?" murmured Ron  
  
"What do you suppose I do with this information?" asked Harry not taking his eyes of the papers.  
  
"Call her, ask her to go out." Stated Ron as if it was obvious  
  
"You've forgotten one thing Ron." Ron tilted his head to one side and gave Harry a perplexed look.  
  
"I'm the prince of bloody England! I can't just take her out to the movies!"  
  
Ron thought on it for a moment then his aqua eyes lit up "I got it invite her to Ginny's party everyone's going."  
  
"Brilliant! But she barely knows me." Harry was making it very difficult for Ron to win at this point.  
  
"Call her office tomorrow invite her to dinner." Ron had a point there. Harry relented to the growing feeling of joy that was spreading though out his body. He smiled at Ron.  
  
"Brilliant! I'll tell her to bring Alexandria also." He said giving Ron a sly smile. Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water his index finger in the air as if he was about to make a point but the words failed him.  
  
"I'm eager to see if the rumors are true."  
  
Hermione was feeling much better by the time Dria convinced her to go out for sushi and therapeutic shopping with her much to her protests. Avery wouldn't be home till much later.  
  
Dria wore a jean mini skirt, red high top Chuck Taylors, a navy blue t-shirt that read ' The Strokes' in gold, and a simple black leather handbag the hung on her shoulder. She wore minimal make up just a little lip-gloss, and her light blond hair was in a ponytail.  
  
Hermione wore a pair of simple flare jeans with a crimson cashmere v-neck sweater tan handbag, red flip-flop sandals, she had little make up on only a little black eyeliner and some lip-gloss, her hair cascaded down her back in soft dark chocolate curls.  
  
When the Taxi pulled up to the sushi bar Dria anted to go to Hermione realized it was hip new sushi restaurant were many photographers waited for celebrities to walk by.  
  
"Dria!" Hermione hissed, "You said it was small little sushi bar!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione but this place is the best!" Dria gave her the sad puppy dogface and Hermione gave in.  
  
"Fine but you owe me!" They stepped out of the taxi, paid the driver then made their way toward the path to the restaurant. Dria stopped to pose shortly for the cameras making sure Hermione didn't leave her side they quickly walked in to the restaurant. Hermione saw spots for the rest of the night little did she know as she sat and ate her California roll sushi that the next day her and Dria's pictures would be plastered all over the British tabloids.  
  
The next day.  
  
The morning had started the same for Hermione wore a identical skirt suit like the one from the day before only she wore a crimson oxford shirt not white. Deciding on getting a coffee from the café down the block from her office was stunned and horrified to see the latest copies of 'England Now' (a very popular British tabloid) at a small newsstand. She ran up to the newsstand and snatched up copy of poor excuse for a newspaper. On the front were 2 pictures of her and Dria. One taken at the entrance to the sushi restaurant and the other o them leaving a cute London boutique later that night, the head line read in bold red ink ' Dria Halliwell gets new bar hop buddy.' She had started walking off when the newsstand man called to her.  
  
"Hey you gotta pay for that!" She turned and threw him some change and was about to leave when he spoke again.  
  
"Hey lassie you're that girl in London Now ain't ye?" he chuckled at the look of anger, annoyance and embarrassment on Hermione's face.  
  
"Course I barely recognized you." He said giving her a look Hermione detested.  
  
"Oh is that so?" she said dryly people were stopping now a listening to the conversation obviously they had recognized her also.  
  
"Well yeah I mean you don't have that whorey looking Halliwell girl with you, and" Hermione didn't let him finish she'd slapped square on the side of his face.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER say anything about her." She was practically seething with anger "Am I making myself clear!?"  
  
The man nodded mutely stunned, she threw the tabloid at him and stormed through the small crowd that had gathered towards her office.  
  
~  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk in the study typing on his laptop when Ron interrupted. He looked up at his friend and smiled pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose at they'd fallen slightly.  
  
"'ello Ron." He said pleasantly. Ron didn't answer her just threw a rolled up newspaper on the desk and scowled. Harry looked at it quizzically for a moment the picked the paper up off his desk and unrolled it. His eyes darted across it yet it clearly explained Ron's scowling. The headline said in bold red printing ' Alexandria Halliwell gets new bar hop buddy.' Under that were 2 pictures of Alexandria and...Hermione. Harry gaped although she had very little skin showing he never though he's see her on the cover of such a trashy tabloid.  
  
"See, See I told you didn't I any girl who shares a flat with Alexandria Halliwell in a creature of night!" sputtered Ron who pointed at the paper. Harry looked at him for a moment then slowly a smile crept on to his face and he began laughing much to Ron's disapproval.  
  
"This isn't funny Harry!"  
  
"Creature of the night?! What is she a vampire?" Harry said though he laughter. Ron went in to thought for a moment taking Harry's question seriously.  
  
"Don't answer that." Said Harry not wanting to give Ron another reason to make assumptions about Hermione. He stood walked over to the fire place were there was a fire going and threw the paper in to it, sticking his hands in his pockets watching it burn. He only looked up when Ron spoke again.  
  
"So I guess this means your not changing your mind." Said Ron sounding defeated  
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
Ron sighed and walked toward the doors, before he walked out he said "See you at 5 then."  
  
Harry nodded and watched his friend leave, then turned back to the fire watching what was left of the tabloid burn to nothing. 


	5. Found you'

Chapter 5  
  
By the time Hermione entered her office she had lost all of her patience, even her secretary was reading that awful paper. When Hermione first walked in to her office still angry from the events at the newsstand, seeing her secretary reading the smutty paper also, didn't help in the least. She stormed right past Sicilly and in to her office slamming the door with excessive force. But her rampage was slashed when the presence of one Seamus Finnegan standing right in front of her made her eyes grow wide. Although he was an old friend of Hermione's from her boarding school days, she had not seen him in years. He had golden blond curly hair that went down a little it past his ears, bright blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle, and kind smile. Hermione always thought him to be cute but was perfectly happy having him as a friend.  
  
"S-Seamus, what are you doing here?" she stuttered  
  
"Nice to see you again too Hermione," he smiled at her, laughing quietly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Seamus! It's splendid to see you again," her eyes returned to normal and she smiled back at him walking over and embracing him in a hug then. When they separated Hermione walked around to behind her desk and sat down looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"So Seamus what brings you here?" she placed her hands on her desk not breaking their eye contact while he just stood in front of her desk his hands in his suit pockets.  
  
He smiled again looked at his watch, he pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and placed it in front of her on the desk. She looked at t then back up at him, he nodded at the envelope signaling her to open it. She took it, written on the front written in crimson beautiful penmanship was Hermione just her name nothing more. She turned it around and opened it, inside was a card the initials HJP in a complex looking cursive. She read the inside of the card the looking confused read it again.  
  
'Found you' That's all it said.  
  
Seamus was smiling like he knew something she didn't before he left her without a word. When Hermione looked up he was gone but she didn't have much time to dwell on this a moment later her phone rang, she picked it up quickly expecting a client.  
  
"Hello Hermione Granger speaking," she said without thought, she always answered the phone this way at work.  
  
"Hello." Said a young mans voice Hermione couldn't quite place though the sound of it made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"To whom is it I am speaking?" she queried.  
  
"Harry, remember from the polo match." Said the young man, Hermione froze, 'how did he get my number? Well duh he's the prince of bloody England.'  
  
"Is this a bad time?" asked Harry who seemed worried that he'd made a mistake. The sound of his voice snapped Hermione out of her trance she shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled.  
  
"No, no I'm just surprised."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Said Harry sounding relieved  
  
"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Oh I um was wondering if you...er would like to um join me for dinner." Harry let out a sigh of relief after he'd said this.  
  
Hermione was speechless, she was positive this was a dream she pinched her arm and felt a sharp pain, ' Nope definitely not a dream.'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, that would be splendid!" she said excitedly once she found her voice.  
  
"Great, oh bring a friend won't you?" at this Hermione felt herself deflate for whatever reason he'd invited her to dinner it was not of the date like nature she was sure. ' Probably just a gathering of people, so he told her to ring a friend as not to get lonely.' She sighed.  
  
"Alright." Said Hermione the excitement gone from her voice.  
  
"I'll send a car to pick you up promptly at 6. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." And she hung up. Then quickly called Dria leaving a message to meet her at their flat at 3 o'clock.  
  
*  
  
As soon as Harry put down the phone, he sat in a daze going over their conversation in his head over and over still it finally set in, 'she's coming over for dinner, she said yes!' Harry had been so afraid she'd say no, and want nothing to do with him. He started beaming as he heard her voice over and over in his head "Of course that would be splendid."  
  
He jumped up from the large leather chair at his desk still beaming until a little voice in his head smashed through his thoughts of Hermione ' congratulations she said yes but you got a rough night ahead of you. Didn't you ever think sending a car is rather impersonal?' Harry hadn't thought about that but now that he thought about it, it did seem quite impersonal when the voice spoke up again ' Did you think maybe Ron would be a little less then friendly?' He hadn't thought about that either, the smile was gone from his face. He sat back down in his chair but soon he had two perfect solutions to those two most troublesome problems. His eyes shown with enthusiasm as he pressed a button on a small speaker box.  
  
"Yes your highness?" came a old mans voice from the box  
  
"Briggs please have my porshe cleaned and tuned for tonight." He ordered  
  
"What time would you like it to be available by your highness?" inquired Briggs  
  
"6 o'clock, can you also do one more thing Briggs?"  
  
"Anything your highness." Drawled Briggs  
  
"My name is Harry not your highness, please drop the formalities." Harry requested.  
  
"Of course your-Harry." He stuttered  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Now all that was left was Ron, he was to be meeting Ron at for lunch here in a couple hours; that's when he'll give him a good talking too. ' This is going to turn out just fine.' Said a happy voice is his head although he wasn't completely convinced.  
  
A/N: OKAY tell me what you think! I hope it's all right, if I dare say so my self I'm a little worried about this chapter. R/R!!!!!!! 


	6. And so it begins

Chapter 6  
  
"Hermione Granger what's the meaning of this? I was exfoliating!" protested Dria as Hermione dragged her out of her room and in to the living room. She sat the pouting Dria down on the couch.  
  
"Stop Pouting! If anyone should be pouting I should be pouting!" snapped Hermione, but she wasn't done there. "But I don't pout cause I'm the mature, reasonable, and responsible one! I can't pout I don't have time to pout!" she rambled. "See here I'll pout," Hermione contorted her face so she was pouting which seemed more like a way to poke fun at Dria then anything else. "See! I can't and don't pout!"  
  
"Bloody hell what got your knickers in a twist!" exclaimed Dria.  
  
"I'll tell you one my way to work this morning I saw me and you all over 'London Now', with the headline Alexandria Halliwell: Does she have a new bar buddy or something or other." She waited for Dria's astounded and horrified reaction but it never came. Instead she looked unfazed as if she was waiting for the part to which Hermione was so mad about.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And is that all? Come on some pictures in the paper can't have stressed you out this much!" answered Dria matter of factly. Hermione just stared sometimes she felt Dria knew her better then she knew herself.  
  
She sighed and recounted the events concerning Seamus and Harry calling her. By the time she finished she thought Dria would die of excitement.  
  
"No bloody way! He sent a note, called you, AND invited you and friend over for dinner?" asked Dria who was practically salivating over the idea of a prince (especially one as handsome as Harry) to invite her to dinner.  
  
"Yes but he said to bring a friend so-" she didn't get to finish.  
  
"A friend! Hermione have I told you lately I love you?" said Dria Cheerfully. Hermione giggled at her eager friend.  
  
"I was going to take you with me anyways."  
  
"REALLY?!" she exclaimed her mouth curved in to a large grin.  
  
"Mhmm." As soon as Hermione finished saying this Dria tackled her off the couch in a fierce hug. After they parted they crawled back over to the couch sitting back down laughing.  
  
"Well, it's probably just some dinner party thing." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I don' think so." Said Dria but she didn't here her. "I think the reason he wanted you to bring a friend was because he lives with Ronald Weasley, his best friend."  
  
"THE Ronald Weasley! The assistant secretary of war!" Hermione gasped she'd read many admirable things about Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Yeah and his sisters a real piece of work!" Dria said as she took a sip from her rum and coke. She could only be talking about Virginia Weasley, she was a socialite like Dria but that's all she knew. "All I know is that Ronald, and Harry share a manor outside of London."  
  
"Oh." She glanced at the clock it read 4:30. "Well we best be getting ready." Hermione walked in to her room closing the door quietly. Dria sat on the couch staring at the door for a few moments until a devious grin spread across her face. She dashed from the sofa over to Hermione's door; she flung the door open making Hermione squeak in surprise. Dria was horrified and positively tickled by what Hermione had picked out to wear. Hermione had pulled out a long black skirt and crimson turtleneck.  
  
"Ahhh you can't wear that!" exclaimed Dria pointing at the cloths in Hermione's hands.  
  
"What's wrong with em?" she looked from the different garments to Dria and looked puzzled. She just shook her head and lead Hermione back in to her room.  
  
*  
  
Harry was buttoning his dark green shirt when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in!" he called sitting on his large four-poster bed to put on his expensive black Italian leather shows he's been given on a trip to Italy last year. He was just getting the right shoe on when the door opened, an old distinguished looking man walked in. He had gray hair and mustache, a perfectly pressed suit, and stood very straight, it was Briggs.  
  
"Your car is ready your Highness." Stated Briggs stiffly  
  
"Thanks!" he quickly slipped on his other shoe checked himself in the mirror once more. On his way out of the room he stopped by Briggs.  
  
"It's Harry old man, Harry." He patted him friendlily on the back then walked out and down the corridor. Harry walked with a spring in his step, when he came to the large staircase down in to the immense entrance hall he opted to slide down the marble banister. He had even started whistling a tiny bit before a crossed looking Ron confronted him by the front doors.  
  
"You know you can still back out! DO you realize that this girl and that socialite will be seen with you?"  
  
"Bloody hell Ron, Hermione is a respectable young woman who's reputation even surpasses yours, and your sister is a socialite too remember?" Harry said, Ron just muttered under his breath and crossed his arms. Harry couldn't help but smile at how easily his friend forgot his sister was, as he liked to call them 'Creatures of the night.'  
  
Harry walked out the large front doors, down the small set of steps, and over to a shiny crimson Porsche convertible. He jumped in to the front seat started the car and with a quick rev of the engine he pressed his foot against the gas pedal and he sped off down a long drive way. Going through the manors vast and beautifully manicured grounds at night he thought was always fun. Eventually he reached the high black gate the extended in to a fence around the huge grounds. Harry gave a wave to the guards at the gate then sped off towards London, towards Hermione.  
  
A/N: wow almost time! Sorry I just love cliffhangers don't worry I'll update soon after ya'll review! 


	7. Dinner with a Prince

Chapter 7  
  
"Dria!" called Hermione as she looked at herself uncertainly in the mirror.  
  
"Yes?" came Dria's voice from the hallway. After a short knock the door opened and she entered. She was wearing a flowing silk off white skirt that went half way down her knee with a matching strapless chiffon top that had wavy ruffles and a thick strap of black across the top, and off white open toe high heal pumps. Her hair was up in a simple bun her choppy bangs hung in her face, a soft white shimmer was present on her eye lids, and a clear pink lip gloss for her make up.  
  
"Wow...Dria you look beautiful!" gasped Hermione. This didn't help her growing insecurities.  
  
"Are you positive I look alright?" asked Hermione looking back in to the mirror nervously. Dria smiled she felt like a mom on prom night helping her daughter for what was a rather important event.  
  
"For the 12 millionth time Hermione you look gorgeous!" Dria beamed at her, Hermione smiled back timidly she didn't feel gorgeous.  
  
"I'm home!" shouted Avery's familiar voice. Dria and Hermione quickly ran out of her room forgetting that they were dressed up. At the sight of them Avery had to double take. For a couple of reasons one, she was surprised Dria was dressed very tastefully, secondly and mostly because of Hermione. She had always thought Hermione to be stunning but the way she looked tonight was just astounding.  
  
"H-Her-Hermione! My God!" Avery said, flabbergasted.  
  
Hermione rounded on Dria "I told you I look horrid!"  
  
"No, no Hermione. You look gorgeous absolutely gorgeous." Said Avery beaming at her.  
  
Hermione was about to thank her when the little speaker by the door interrupted by the Concierge's voice.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Kensington you have a visitor." Dria gave Avery and Hermione a smile then walked through the living room over to the box.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked coyly, she gave Hermione and Avery a wink as they watched in amusement.  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest Miss Kensington, it's Prince Harry." He said as if he didn't really believe it himself.  
  
"What you playing at?"  
  
"It is indeed Miss, Prince Harry."  
  
"Bloody Hell," she said rather comically "Tell his highness we'll be down shortly." She took her finger off the little red button and smiled at Hermione then Avery. Hermione almost reluctantly left her coat due to Dria's convincing her that it was 'to warm' as it being the middle of May. Avery gave her a reassuring hug and smile as Dria rather impatiently pulled her out the door by her wrist.  
  
They stood in the rather spacious and expensive looking lift; Hermione's nerves had clamed some but every little. She watched as they passed each floor with growing excitement, 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, and finally L. The lift came to a soft stop and made a small ding, the doors slowly opened, she took a deep breath and walked out in to the lobby.  
  
~  
  
Harry was leaning against his Porsche that was parked outside the front entrance to the swanky London flat building, looking at his shoes, which seemed to have become very interesting. Luckily for him it was in a very quiet area. He looked up abruptly as he heard it, a soft sweet voice that masked the inner strength and will power of Hermione Granger. The doorman had opened the door for her and she had stopped to have idle chitchat with him. He watched her smile and nod and answer. He watched her turn and her eyes fall on him, she gave him a smile and waved. He felt his stomach do flip-flops and his face grow hot.  
  
He didn't have long to blush as his mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. She looked gorgeous, she was wearing a silk chiffon strapless dress that was a light pastel yellow at the top then faded in to white as it went down the hem, a light pastel yellow ribbon was tided under the bosom in a limp bow as the longer pieces fell down almost to the hem fading in to white. The hem went down a quarter down her knee; the dress seemed made for her it hugged her in all the right places. On her feet were opened toed high heels, and a sparkling pair of earrings. Her hair was flowing down her back in beautiful dark chocolate curls; her make up was just a little shimmer over her eyes and some lip-gloss. But no make up, no dress, no pair of shoes could create the way she glowed with radiance, it was hers and hers alone.  
  
She blushed and giggled at his reaction at this Harry realized how stupid he must look. His face grew hot as he blushed and again looked down at his feet in embarrassment. He only looked up when the sound of two pairs of high heels had come closer and closer stopping in front of him. When he looked up Hermione was smiling at him blushing slightly and Alexandria Kensington was standing next to her smiling like she had caught him doing something.  
  
"H-Hi." He breathed barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You look...absolutely gorgeous, Hermione." He said taking another look at her from her toes to her eyes.  
  
"Thanks you look great." She couldn't help it but she was staring. HE had that kind of effortless good looks. He just wore a dark green shirt the cuffs, top button, and collar unbuttoned. He also wore just plain black pants and shiny expensive looking black shoes. His hair as usual was untidy but this appealed to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." He said softly when Dria rather loudly cleared her throat and smoother her outfit.  
  
"Oh Miss Kensington you look smashing even better then I imagined, I'm honored to meet you." He said charmingly, she smiled and him and nodded in acknowledgement. "We best be going." The two girls nodded as Harry opened the door so Dria and then Hermione (who sat In the front) could get in. He then walked around the front of the car.  
  
Dria leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear "He's not with out charm I'll give him that." She smiled slightly deviously and leaned back as Harry sat down and closed his door. He looked from Dria to Hermione wondering what they had discussed but dismissed it as he revved the engine and with a little too much speed drove off. Hermione gave a little yelp she had always hated fast cars especially riding in them.  
  
Harry noticed her fear "Don't worry, I'm a very skilled driver." Hermione nodded mutely her eyes fixed on the rode before them. Dria seemed to be having a grand time. She had taken off the creamy white transparent scarf she'd tied around her neck and was holding it up in the air, both arms raised as she yelled ' Woo Whoo '  
  
After they were outside London Hermione loosened up as she watched the beautiful English countryside passed by. Soon a large Tudor manor came in to view, it was in the centered of well cared for grounds, with high black fences, a black gate with guards outside it, and a long drive way leading right up to the large front doors of Godric's Hollow.  
  
(A/N: Godric's Hollow is the name of the manor, sorry if I forgot to mention it.)  
  
He stopped the car right in front of the steps up to the doors, he then got out and opened the car door for Hermione and Dria. They stepped out gracefully and gazed up at 'Godric's hollow' it was about 3 stories high not including the wine cellar, cellar, and attic.  
  
Harry walked them up the couple steps and stopped at the front doors, he leaned against them and was about to say something when the was flung open from behind him, and he fell with a thud.  
  
"`Arry that you?" said a tall red head with many freckles, and bright aqua eyes that seemed to be scanning the area for Harry. The red heads eyes landed on Dria and Hermione traveling back and forth between the two. He gave their figures and apparel a once over glance then gave them a skeptical look.  
  
"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, I'm Ronal Weasley." He bowed quickly, behind him Harry scrambled to his feet scarlet in the face.  
  
"Ah there you are Harry!"  
  
"Here I am."  
  
"Lets go inside shall we?" suggested Ron who extended his arm to indicate this way. He walked inside followed by Dria. Harry had his head down, his face still red, as he stood against the open door. Hermione stopped in front of him, he looked up slowly still embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry happens to me all the time." She whispered giving him a friendly smile and a wink.  
  
"Really?" he asked  
  
"No, I usually just slip and fall on my face." She smiled at him and he returned the smile fully.  
  
In the foyer Dria and Ron seemed to be having a star off. He had his arms crossed with a look of stubbornness on his face. Dria on the other hand was sitting low in a chair her arms resting on the arm rests, a cocky smirk on her face, and a glint in her eyes.  
  
"So Ronald," she put emphasis on Ronald  
  
"It's Ron." He said his voice dead pan.  
  
"Right, Ron got It." She gave him a thumbs up, although this was purely sarcastic.  
  
"So RON, what's shakin"  
  
"what?"  
  
"You lot got any booze around here, I'm a little bit parched." She rubbed her throat as she examined the rooms furnishings.  
  
"No we do not, at least not in the foyer." He stood up quickly  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ronikins it's just a innocent question." She sneered  
  
"It's RON!" he practically shouted his face was reddening as he gave Dria a quick glare.  
  
"ha, ha, ha you forgot the 'ickle'," chuckled Harry as he and Hermione entered the foyer  
  
"I don't think its funny." Glowered Ron.  
  
"Well that's you." Chimed in Dria.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to sit down on the couch while, Dria and Ron sat on opposite sides parallel to each other. They seemed engrossed in a stare off, Ron with a defiant look on his face and Dria was sitting leisurely in her chair still smirking cockily. Harry and Hermione however were talking animatedly with Dria chiming in every so often.  
  
"Dinner is served." Announced a old man in a suit.  
  
"Thank God I'm starving!" Dria and Ron said in unison as the made for the intimate dining room. Harry and Hermione laughed and walked leisurely to the intimate dining room.  
  
"A/N: Intimate dining room: smaller dining room used for smaller occasions not like the much larger one that will appear later.)  
  
The chefs had prepared a wide array of foods for the to eat. Filet mignons, lobster, exotic salads, turkey, and much more. They were served drinks, Dria had a 'cosomo', Ron had a scotch on the rocks, Harry had a soda and rum and Hermione had a martini. As the dinner progressed Ron got a better chance to talk to Hermione. Although they did quarrel some they genuinely liked each other. If only it was that easy with Dria, she sneered at him every chance she got and never missed a chance to make Ron look stupid. Harry found this amusing for to ways one it was funny to watch Ron get mad and two she reminded him of some one her knew, and that person had the same effect on Ron.  
  
The end of the night came all to quickly for Hermione, be fore she knew it she was back in front of her apartment building standing with Harry. Dria had gone in to check her mail leaving them alone.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry I had a great time."  
  
"No the pleasure was mine."  
  
She smiled at him "Good night Harry."  
  
"Good night Hermione." At this she began walking towards the glass doors when Harry called her name. She turned around he had come running up to her.  
  
"Hermione would you like to accompany me to Virginia Weasley's celebration ball?" he asked, his eyes filled with anxiety.  
  
She smiled up at him "I would love to." Hermione said softly she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and walked through the open glass door, she looked back smiling at him, her cheeks a bright pink.  
  
His hand lazily went to the spot were she kissed him and he beamed. 'This was going to work out' he thought, 'it just has too.' And he walked back to his Porsche still beaming, a spring in his step.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: Phew finally sorry if I drew that out a little to long. I know I spent a huge paragraph on what Hermione looked like and what she was wearing but I had such a perfect vision In my head I just wanted to get it right. Now I know ya'll are itching for Draco to show up trust me he will soon! And just to clear something up Dria is in no way related to the Malfoy's. 


	8. Lies and Lunch dates

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Just wanted to thank my reviewers for being so supportive! Ya'll are great!  
  
Dria was standing in the lobby and watched Harry and Hermione part then him coming running up her and finally her kissing him on the cheek. She seemed so happy, like she was on could nine. Dria was happy for her she couldn't be happier for her but seeing Hermione and Harry made her wonder where was her prince charming. No boy had ever made her feel or glow like Hermione did when she saw, thought of, or was with Harry.  
  
It was 11:30 when they were back in the apartment. Avery was at dinner with Marcus and usually wasn't home till later. Hermione floated in to her room and Dria sulked in to hers. When Hermione floated out again Dria's coat was gone her bedroom door open. A small note was scribbled on in Dria's pretty penmanship ' Out.' Hermione frowned that was very unusual of her. When Dria went out clubbing she usually announced it, ' I'M GOING OUT!'  
  
She just dismissed it as nothing and went to bed she still had work tomorrow.  
  
~  
  
"Welcome, Miss Kensington." Said a bouncer outside the VIP lounge at Shock & Awe a new club. It was small room crowded with people. Her 'friends' stopped her as she made her way through the crowd she quickly but politely left them and took a stool at the bar. The bartender put a pink Cosmo in front of her as was her usual.  
  
"How pathetic, I go out so often the bartender knows my usual." She said her voice dripping with growing distain of herself.  
  
"No what's pathetic is that he has the time on his hands to memorize your favorite drink." Drawled a voice to her right. She turned to see who it was. What she saw was a boy her age, with platinum blond hair that was slicked back, he had aristocratic good looks that suited his pale skin, and unbelievably gray eyes. He was in all black, which totally contrasted his pale good looks and platinum blond hair, but it worked wonderfully on him, like a fallen angel. He was facing the bar, a sexy smirk on his face as he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She fought the urge to laugh but it was funny, she glanced at him he was still smirking at her, which she usually found annoying, cocky men. But something was different some little voice in the back of her head urged her to talk to him. But the rest of her so wanted to try and get away from her 'man of the week' relationships.  
  
"Right then," he stood up drink in hand. "Well you aren't one of the most photographed people in Britain for your civility now are you?"  
  
Dria glared at him, "If looks could kill." He drawled smirking as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything you read, Blondie." She sneered draining her Cosmo.  
  
To her surprise he laughed, "I don't actually, from what I've seen you're hardly what I expected."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you no table dancing tonight."  
  
"Damn but that's hardly what I meant." He said, now she was intrigued.  
  
"And what pray tell did you mean?" she inquired her eyebrows raised.  
  
"I meant the only that those papers got right is that your quite beautiful." His cheeks blushed ever so slightly he hoped she didn't notice, but being as observant, as she is Dria notice. A cat like grin spread across her face her eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, Blondie-"  
  
"I prefer Draco, thanks."  
  
"As I was saying you BLONDIE are cocky, I hate cocky men." At this Draco looked crest fallen.  
  
"But, our the only boy I've ever met whose had no preconceived notions about me, and for that I'll let you buy me a drink."  
  
"Really, well I'm honored!" he did a very fancy bow (with out spilling his drink) then sat back down at his stool.  
  
"You should be." She winked as he ordered her another Cosmo and himself a martini.  
  
"Cheers." He said. Their eyes locked, steel gray, and ice blue- gray. As there glasses chinked and then took sips they never once broke eye contact.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later Dria and Draco were still sitting at the bar, more drunk, but happier then before. She'd gone though numerous drinks while Draco had water most of the time. It's when she started getting ridiculous that he suggested that they best be going.  
  
She was very giggly the whole way out not to mention she couldn't want very straight, after a minute of this Draco put his arm around her back to support her. He hailed taxi while she tried to braid his hair; she rather clumsily slid in the back of the Taxi Draco after her.  
  
"Blondie?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked vaguely, her head leaning on his shoulder her legs draped over his.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Being nice, being a gentleman, why?"  
  
"Because I want to, not all men are evil."  
  
"Most are." She thought of bad memories.  
  
"Well I'll just have to fix that." He grinned at her and winked. She smiled and closed her eyes succumbing to sleep. This however didn't make it any easier for Draco to get up to her flat. He scooped her up kicked the door shut (He'd already paid the driver), then walked through the glass doors nodding at the doorman as he looked from Draco to Dria who was now fast asleep in his arms and little pool of drool appearing were her head rested on Draco's chest. He asked the concierge for her flat number and floor. But when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks. Off the side by the door was 3 gold plates reading, Miss Avery Kensington, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Alexandria Halliwell. Hermione Granger that girl from the polo game, ' Oh shit!'  
  
So Draco placed her on the floor against the doorframe and wrote down a little note slipping it in her small purse. He knocked loudly and rang the bell 3 times then made a mad dash for the elevator.  
  
Hermione sat straight up in bed; she'd been woken up by the sound of her door being banged on rather loudly and her bell ringing three times. She walked lazily to the door and opened it to find no one there. She looked up and side to side but the Hall was deserted then when she looked down there sat Dria passed out and obviously drunk. She sighed disappointed kneeling down to her friend and shaking her awake.  
  
"Ugh MY HEAD!" she cringed at the sharp pain in her head.  
  
"Where'd you go?" Asked Hermione helping Dria up and in to the living room.  
  
"Can we talk later Hermione my head kills," she pleaded  
  
"You smell." Stated Hermione dead pan  
  
"W-what!" Dria sputtered.  
  
"You reek of men's cologne."  
  
"Do I?" she sniffed her pink top and giggled, "I do don't I!"  
  
"What happened?" Dria thought on this for a moment as she lay down on the couch.  
  
"I met a guy, he was really nice, charming, funny, witty, and very smart." As Dria thought about him her eyes began to close and sleep for the second time took over. Hermione sighed there was no use in waking her now. She brought out a blanket and draped it over Dria who lay sound asleep on the couch.  
  
Hermione walked back in to her bedroom, got in to her bed and went to sleep dreaming of princes, one in particular.  
  
Unlike her night before the weather Hermione woke up to was a dark, dank and gloomy one. But nothing could spoil her mood, nothing. She'd slept like a baby, and woke up glowing a smile on her face. She skipped over to her stereo on pressed play, turning up the music quite loud. After a quick shower an upbeat song playing on her stereo, she decided to not put on her normal charcoal suit. In stead she chose an off white skirt suit, white high heel pumps, and a simple white tank top on under the blazer. After putting her hair up in a bun she walked briskly out in to the kitchen. Dria was awake and smiling contently, Avery could be heard singing the words to a song by ' The Darkness' in the shower.  
  
"Morning Dria."  
  
"Mornin Glorious, sleep well?"  
  
"Exceptionally!" she said pouring herself some tea. And sitting down next to Dria. Avery came out of the bathroom in a towel drawing their attention.  
  
"I believe in thing called LLLLOOOOVVVVVEEEEE!!!" she sang rather loud and off tune. Hermione and Dria burst out laughing as Aver continued singing in to her room and closing the door.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Dria  
  
"7:15, damn best be going see you at Veronique's? 12:30 as usual?" Hermione asked as she got her brief case and coat.  
  
Dria was about to say yes but then something clicked and she remembered something "Can't I've go a lunch date."  
  
"Ohh with who?"  
  
"Just a interview you know the normal," she lied laughing nervously it was almost impossible to lie to Hermione.  
  
She gave her a penetrating stare but gave up."All right I'll see you later then." She turned eyeing her suspiciously and walked out the door.  
  
Dria let out a sigh of relief she hated lying to Hermione, she didn't know why she did it. After Avery left Dria got a small piece of paper out of her purse, sat by the telephone and nervously dialed the number.  
  
Hermione brushed away her skeptical qualms about Dria and her 'lunch date.' She quickly hailed a taxi and sped of to work, in what seemed like no time the driver had pulled up to her office building she paid him and walked inside. She was preoccupied her mind was elsewhere while her body walked the steps it knew so well. In to the privet lift, through the doors, get the post, and in to her office. She sat down and as if the feeling of the chair beneath her brought her out of the trance. She blinked repeatedly and shook her head, the sparkle returned to her chocolate eyes.  
  
Suddenly her phone rang quickly she picked it up "Hello Hermione Granger, how may I help you?"  
  
"I don't how you tell me?" said the voice on the other end, Harry.  
  
"What no note this time?" She leaned back in to her chair.  
  
"Afraid not," he chuckled, "anyways I was wondering since ah- I mean do you want to join me for lunch?" she could tell he was a bit self- conscious but she didn't get annoyed she found it quite sweet and endearing when it came to Harry.  
  
"I'd love to," she beamed as she said this.  
  
"really?"  
  
"Of course you ninny!" they laughed together momentarily  
  
"I'll come by around, 12?" he asked  
  
"Sounds smashing, I've got to go now," she felt bad for having to go but her clients were already waiting  
  
"Oh alright but Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was lovely talking to you."  
  
"Thank you Harry it was lovely talking to you also." He could hear her smiling as she spoke.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Good bye." And they somewhat reluctantly hung up the phone.  
  
Hermione watched the minutes pass she was itching to get out of there. Little did she know Harry was passing his study doing just the same as he listened to his Aunt Petunia ramble on and on ( she was on speaker phone ).  
  
Off at Malfoy manor Draco Malfoy was trotting though the large grounds on his horse Charlemagne to distract him from thinking about his lunch date with Alexandria Halliwell.  
  
In her London flat Dria was throwing cloths, shoes and god knows what else around. She was quite frantic about her meeting Draco, he gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her want to look absolutely perfect.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
A/N: What do you think? Dria and Draco? You all were dyeing for a Draco fix so here you go! Now I'm not sure on the Draco/Dria thing and I need our input! 


	9. The Vine

Chapter 9  
  
"Sicilly! Where's my wireless?" shouted Hermione who was on all fours looking under her desk.  
  
"I believe it's in your coat pocket Miss!" she shouted back. Sure enough there it was in her coat pocket.  
  
"Thank you Sicilly!" She walked over to her desk and put it on forwarding to her office phone. She was not going to let it interrupt her lunch date. After a quick check on her cloths, hair, and what not, she stat back at her desk trying to concentrate, which with each passing minute became more and more difficult. Try as she might the butterflies in her stomach didn't go away.  
  
Sure enough as the clock struck 12 o'clock Sicily's surprised voice came from the speaker box. "M-Miss Prince Harry is here, he says he has a Lunch d-date with you." She stuttered.  
  
"Thank you Sicilly, I will be out momentarily." She said as with all the clam she could muster. She stood smoothing her suit, her head held high as she stared straight forward. She had been less nervous last night but Dria had been with her, now it was just her and Harry. She swallowed as she reached the doors, turned the knob and walked out in to the waiting room, to a most peculiar site. Harry was kneeling next to Sicily's chair and handed her some tea as she used her inhaler. He was speaking softly to her trying to make her feel better and clam down. Hermione could only smile, as he seemed genuinely sorry. Sicilly took the cup shakily placing her inhaler on the desk.  
  
She took a sip then looked over at Hermione who was standing in the doorway looking at her. "M-Miss, I'm sorry I just panicked a little." She looked down at the floor.  
  
"Don't be Sicilly I should have informed you of my ah Lunch date with Harry. Your reaction is as I imagine quite common nothing to be ashamed of." She looked at Harry to back her up.  
  
"Oh yeah all the time!" he said getting wind of what Hermione was trying to do. Of course this was entirely true, this happened quite often every time we went out in public.  
  
"Thank you Miss, thank you your Highness." She said timidly.  
  
"Please call me Harry." He said standing and smiling at her.  
  
"Okay...Harry." She beamed at him.  
  
"Right then well I've made reservations for 12:25 so we've got to go, nice meeting you Sicilly."  
  
"Good bye Harry, have a lovely time Miss." She smiled at the both of them as they turned and walked out the door. They went in to the privet lift, out in to the lobby and finally waiting outside was Harry's red Porsche. He opened the door for her and hopped in to the drivers seat. He started the engine and was off driving down the intertwining streets of London. Hermione was not really scared of fast cars so long as Harry was driving; he was a safe driver and had heard he's raced in car races. Soon they had come to a stop outside a small but well-off looking restaurant. It was called ' The Vine.' It was one of the most prestigious and famous restaurants in London. (Dria often brought home leftovers from her dinners there.)  
  
"The Vine," Hermione breathed as she stared in awe.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite fond of it, well we better get in Prince or no Prince we can't be late." He said smiling; he took her hand and led her inside. The host was very excited to see Harry and quickly ushered them to what seemed to be the best table in the house. It was a lavishly decorated restaurant in deep lush greens, crimsons, gold and chocolates. Everything was gorgeous and very expensive looking. After they ordered their drinks the waiter left, leaving them all to themselves. An awkward silence set in as both of them fidgeted nervously in their seats. But this did not last long soon one thing led to another and they were talking animatedly about, food, books, school, Ron, Dria, and their personal opinions on many a mater.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but I've heard you're quite the swords woman." He gave her a charming grin as she blushed slightly.  
  
"You could say that." She said drinking her Cranberry juice.  
  
"One of the best internationally ranked." He said calmly as if he were speaking about the weather.  
  
"Yes, each of us, my sisters and I, were given a specific sport at a young age, Hayden is competing in a Horse back riding Tournament right now, Raquel is excellent at Tennis and I got Fencing," she looked a little disappointed.  
  
"How long have you been Fencing?" he asked interested.  
  
"17 years." At this Harry choked on his ice water.  
  
"17 years? Bloody hell!" he exclaimed a little to loudly making others turn around. The giggled at this then continued with their discussion.  
  
"I've always been a book worm but my parents practically forced fencing upon me, I love it and I have it to thank for Dria," she paused at the confused look on his face.  
  
"We met on the fencing team at school."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"So, Harry, what do you recommend, the soup or the fish?" she asked looking at her menu. He looked at her trying to read her face but she kept it hidden.  
  
"Ah, the fish is good."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione looked out the restaurant window only to see a familiar skinny blond girl walking by. Hermione blinked and rubbed her eyes, when she opened them again she was gone. Dismissing it as just her imagination she turned back to Harry.  
  
Their food came and they talked when their mouths were not full. It overall had been splendid, the food was exquisite, and Harry made great company. They left 'The Vine' and walked a bit though a near by park. Hermione loved the park and especially enjoyed it when she had company. They talked about Chaucer, Shakespeare, and about their families. Harry and Hermione were peacefully walking down a path, when out of the corner of her eye she saw it. A tall, skinny blond girl was sitting on a nearby bench. She was dressed in a pair of khaki Capri's, white flip-flops, and a white halter-top, Dria. But she wasn't alone, sitting next to her was a pale blond haired man, he had steel gray eyes and slightly snotty looking good looks. He was all in black except for his dark green tie.  
  
Dria had her legs p on the bench her head rested on the mans shoulder as he read a book, although his eyes were fixed on the book the two of them were carrying on a conversation. Hermione hit Harry in the arm then motioned towards the bench where Dria sat.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed quietly so as not to draw attention to himself. He hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the path in to the bushes. Hermione dusted herself off then rounded on him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Do you know who Alexandria is sitting with?"  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Not just any boy, but Draco Malfoy." As soon as the name escaped his lips an alarm went off in her head but she couldn't quite grasp why. When he received no reaction Harry went in to greater detail.  
  
"He's a git, he uses women, he's been known to deal in some shady stuff, a true bad boy, and you don't wanna get caught up with him." He said leaning against a tree.  
  
"Well we should warn her!" she stated and was beginning to make her way back to the path when Harry grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, not now at least. Just talk to her when you see her tonight." Hermione looked him right in the eyes as he said this; there was assurance in them that convinced her.  
  
"Alright." The pair walked away from which they came and on to a different path. Chatting like old friends until Hermione let out a squeak.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've got to get back to work look!" she pointed to a nearby clock it had indeed become quite late. He nodded; they walked rapidly to where his Porsche was. After some impressive driving in almost no time, they were outside her office building.  
  
She sighed, "I guess I've got to go,"  
  
"Yeah." He said sad  
  
"Thanks Harry I had a really great time," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then promptly getting out of the car.  
  
She had just reached the door when Harry called "It was my pleasure!" he beamed  
  
She beamed back at him and felt her stomach do flip flops as their eyes locked one last time before he drove off. Still beaming she walked up to her office her head swimming.  
  
~  
  
Dria waited outside a small café where Draco had told her to meet him. She had called him earlier and they made plans to have lunch.  
  
She was very nervous, this had never happened before usually she was cool and calm with boys but Draco made her nervous (in a good way). Like a girl hood crush only it was much more.  
  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty." Came a husky voice from behind her. She turned and found Draco standing behind her. He was dressed in an all black three-piece suit with a dark green tie. He had a sexy smirk on his face that made her go weak in the knees.  
  
"Blondie!" she took a chance and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. This was a gamble since she didn't know him well and he didn't seem like a very affectionate person. At first he was surprised but he soon wrapped his arms around her waist. She beamed, having his strong arms encircling her made her feel like she'd never felt before. It was similar for Draco, he was the ultimate playboy and yet she felt so good in his arms.  
  
After a few moments they parted, and started walking down the London sidewalk. Talking enthusiastically about, fencing, clubs, polo, other socialites, the sun, sailing, books, and horses. There feet had carried them to a small park near 'The vine'. There they sat on a bench discussing their families, past loves, and ones personal problems. Dria rested her head on his shoulder as he looked at a book. She enjoyed spending time with him; she felt se could talk to him.  
  
"Alexandria?" he asked closing his book and looking at her.  
  
"yes?" she asked  
  
"Do you want to attend Virginia Weasly's Ball with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, but honestly I don't care for her at all." She drawled, making Draco laugh.  
  
"Nor do I, I can't stand her brother Ron."  
  
"Exactly he can be such a prat!" they laughed together sharing a common dislike for the Weasly's.  
  
"Then why go?" he smirked at her deviously his eyes glinting.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just come with me make a appearance, then afterwards we can go take a trip." Dria was catching his drift now and smirked her ice-blue gray eyes sparkling.  
  
A/N: Okay just answering some questions! Yes Ron with find some one! And Draco will eventually apologize to Hermione. Now hat do you think? I know the fencing thing was a little out there but it comes up later. And Ginny will make a appearance soon! Tell me what you think! R/R! 


	10. Encounters in the rain

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: sorry for the wait enjoy!  
  
Hermione waited anxiously for Dria to return home that night. She'd thought about what Harry had said and decided Dria's her friend and she had a obligation to tell her such information like that concerning Draco Malfoy.  
  
She paced the living room, minutes slowly ticking away. Her deep thoughts where shattered however by the sudden beeping of her wireless. Crossing the room with her back to the door she bent down to the couch to get her purse. Abruptly the front door swung open and Dria's voice rang through the flat.  
  
"I'M HOME!" she exclaimed in a singsong voice that dripped happiness and joy. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her heart, she seemed so happy. Slowly turning the site of Dria beaming a glow with happiness made what she had to do that much harder. She'd never seen Dria so happy, but she had to know before she got hurt. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hello? Hermione you in there?" said Dria playfully.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, the sparkle gone replaced with grim determination. The smile slowly faded from Dria's face, her eyes filling with concern.  
  
"Hermione something wrong?"  
  
It took her s few moments to respond, "You could say that," she said barely above a whisper, she wasn't looking Dria in the eyes. "I saw you in the park today."  
  
Dria just stared she hadn't seen Hermione, what had she been doing in the park? "Go on." She said her voice dead pan.  
  
"And I saw you with Draco Malfoy, you two looked pretty cozy." Hermione regretted saying this the second the words escaped her lips, Dria can get extremely defensive.  
  
"IS that a problem?" she snapped her arms crossed over her chest glaring at her.  
  
"Yes it is, he runs with a sketchy crowd Dria, he's dangerous I don't want you getting hurt emotionally or..." she paused  
  
"OR WHAT HERMIONE?!" her voice shook with anger as her voice grew to a yell.  
  
"Or physically, you could get really hurt Dria!" she pleaded  
  
Dria turned facing away from Hermione her face and eyes cold. " I handle all my relationships with caution, and how do you know you've never met him you don't know him like I do!" she wasn't yelling but her voice was clam, but very cold.  
  
"Harry told me." She said defiantly.  
  
"Oh ladi freaking da!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm "Sorry Hermione but I don't give a rats arse what that prat thinks, so why don't you and your little prince stay out of my business!" she stormed out of the apartment pushing Avery who was standing her mouth agape in the doorway. She walked in stunned her eyes wide with shock and sat down next to Hermione who was sitting on the couch and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
After Hermione recapped the entire ordeal, Avery's arms wrapped around her she abruptly stood up.  
  
"Hermione..." she sighed sadly.  
  
"Don't tell me your saying I was wrong to say something!"  
  
"She's a grown woman you can't protect her no matter how hard you try."  
  
"No she's not she's a child she can't take care of herself!" Hermione said tears falling down her face  
  
"It's because of that, Hermione, why you may have lost her." She turned and walked away leaving Hermione stunned and alone. After a few moments Avery's word sunk in and it hit her. Barely taking the time to throw on her shoes she dashed out the door her wireless absently shoved in her back pocket. She found her way outside and ran down the sidewalk in the pouring ran no coat, screaming Dria's name.  
  
It was only when she hear heard someone calling her own name did she did she stop. It was Harry he had parked his car and was running towards her.  
  
"H-Harry?" she stuttered dumbfounded as he came up to her, as the rain intensified. They just stood there both soaking staring each other in the eyes, both panting from the running.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked finding her voice.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled at her, she almost smiled , almost. "Me and Draco's polo teams had a joint practice when his new girl friend, guess who."  
  
"Dria?"  
  
He just nodded and continued. "She called his wireless all hysterical and he rushed off to her. I had an idea why she was in hysterics so I came to find you and so here I am standing the rain with you soaking wet and I've never been so relieved." He smiled  
  
"Where your worried about me?" she asked as if it was impossible.  
  
"Well...yeah." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. He could feel his face growing hot as his face reddened. She was smiling slightly now. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were standing in the rain soaked to the bone. She pulled him in to fierce hug. At first he was shocked but it melted away quickly as he returned her embrace. He pulled apart slightly and looked down in to her eyes. She gave him a small smile and what he did next caught her off guard.  
  
"Dria!" came Draco Malfoy's voice filled with concern and relief. Dria Halliwell was walking with out a coat in a min skirt, tank top and high heels in the pouring rain down an abandoned London sidewalk. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared at her feet. She turned as he came running up to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you! When you called I thought you were going to jump off the London Bridge!"  
  
"Sorry." She looked down at her feet. Her lifted her face to looked up at hi as he smiled at her.  
  
"Just don't do it again." The concern in his eyes was vanishing behind his usual cold exterior. She just nodded as her body shivered. He noticed an he gave her his jacket. Dria just smiled up at him and he smirked back her. She linked her arms with his and they walked trough the rain to Draco's car.  
  
He drove them to his large 3 floors flat. It was decorate coldly in mostly glass, or a dark back mahogany but there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. She plopped her self down on the floor in front of it. He left momentarily but returned and sat next to her also looking in to the fire.  
  
~  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips. What they both felt next was something they'd next felt before. They couldn't describe it there wasn't a word in all the word that could describe it. It was soft sweet kiss he wanted to stay like this forever, with her in his arms. Hermione felt the same way to as soon as he'd kissed her a warm feeling washed over her of pure joy and pleasure. She'd kissed before but it was nothing at like this. It slowly escalated from a sweet innocent kiss to a passion kiss one only dreams about.  
  
It ended all to quickly though as the rain was getting out of control and they rushed to his car. Harry wished they could have stayed like that for eternity. Once sitting safely in the car the warm feeling still present they sped off toward shelter, hopefully to continue where they'd left off both of them hoped.  
  
To be continued........  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Keep reviewing I thrive on it and if this chapter sucked please don't kill me to painfully. I know no one wanted to see Dria nand Hermione fight but don't worry it'll work out! 


	11. frenzy

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: I realize my last chapter disappointed some of you. Tat is perfectly alright but plz tell me what's wrong for future reference (  
  
The form of Draco Malfoy asleep on the floor stirred slightly. He raised his head his eyelids droopy from sleep only to see a peacefully sleeping Dria laying across from him. She had a content smile on her face, she looked happy and ad a childlike innocence about her at that very moment. He then noticed she was wearing a pair of his old dark green silk pajamas with the initials DM embroidered on the pocket. He looked down at himself and saw his black silk pajama pants although as always he never wore the shirt part of the set. Dria slowly started to stir, until her gray- ice blue eyes opened slowly sparkling happily.  
  
"Hi." She breathed smiling at him.  
  
"Hi." Be said softly smiling back at her. He could stay that way forever, he wanted to wake up every morning to her beautiful face.  
  
She noticed his gazing at her and resisted the urge to giggle. "What is there drool on my face?"  
  
Draco snapped out of his trance and blinked rapidly for a moment " No, I just wish the world would stop so we could stay like this forever." He said honestly.  
  
She was taken aback by such a show of affection, although she felt the same way he had caught her off guard 'He certainly has a way with words.' There was no real answer to what he'd just said so she took a chance.  
  
She leaned just a bit closer and kissed him. She kept her eyes shut and prayed he wouldn't pull away she couldn't take that not after what happened with Hermione. Thankfully he kissed her back and a warm content, happy feeling washed over them both as they continued to kiss on Draco's floor in front of embers left from the roaring fire in the fireplace.  
  
After what seemed forever they parted both gasping slightly for air.  
  
"Can I take a shower?" Dria asked rather randomly, Draco just nodded mutely and watched her walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"Want some company?" he asked smirking leaning on his elbow still on the floor.  
  
Dria stopped and turned to look at him, smirking. "Tempting, but I'll have to decline, but I'll take a rain check." She winked and walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Draco wasn't disappointed but he waited a minute before he stood and started to prepare breakfast.  
  
The last night had been a blur for Hermione, after she kissed Harry they sped off back to her flat where he told her he'd take her to Draco's were Dria most likely was. Hermione had trouble sleeping and tossed and turned. When she awoke she was groggy and grumpy she snapped at Avery before she had left for work. Harry was arriving at 8 so she quickly dressed in a black tank top, jeans, and black chuck tailors, with her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
Harry arrived smiling to which due to her current mood irritated Hermione.  
  
"Ready?" he asked still smiling.  
  
"What do you think?" she snapped and walked past him. He followed her to where his Porsche was parked although he was confused. The drive was quiet until Harry pulled over and looked at her.  
  
"Why have we stopped?"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I had a huge fight with my best friend and I didn't get much sleep." She snapped.  
  
"Okay sorry." He started the engine and drove off again.  
  
Hermione sighed feeling bad for being mean to Harry for no reason " I'm sorry Harry I'm just so bloody stressed." She put her face in her hands.  
  
"It'll be alright Hermione." He said sweetly. She smiled at him, when Harry said this it made her feel so much better. The car pulled up to a stone flat, this was Draco Malfoy's flat. They got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk looking up at the menacing flat.  
  
"You ready?" e asked still looking at the flat.  
  
"I think so." She said. Hermione was a certain of a lot of things but when she wasn't it made her quite nervous.  
  
Draco was still shirtless, in the kitchen preparing scrambled eggs and cereal. He had his back to the entrance to the kitchen so he didn't see Dria enter in nothing but his black robe. She hugged him from behind her chin resting on his shoulder. Draco just smiled and glanced sideways at her. She grinned back at him and drew little circles on his bare skin with her finger.  
  
"Blondie you do know your not getting this robe back." She said coyly.  
  
"Hey I happen to like that robe."  
  
"To bad." She stated, pulling away and leaning against the counter.  
  
"Don't I get nay say in this?" he asked looking away from the frying pan.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Draco grinned taking the pan off the stove and dumping the contents on to tow separate plates.  
  
There was a knock at Draco's door; he crossed the flat telling Dria to place the plates on the dining table while he got the door. When Draco opened the door to his horror there stood Harry and Hermione. His eyes widened slightly, he wished he'd checked first to warn Dria but it was to late she'd come up behind him and was soon standing next to him in just his robe.  
  
"Dria..." Hermione said and extended her hand towards her friend but Dria pulled away and moved behind Draco. When Hermione tried to enter the apartment Draco stopped her.  
  
"Move Malfoy." She spat  
  
"No, I rather not." He said glaring at her.  
  
"I have to talk to Dria." She said as if it an were a order.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you." He put emphasis on you.  
  
"I think she can she can make decisions for her self Malfoy!" spat Hermione.  
  
"No he's right!" chimed in Dria from behind Draco.  
  
"Dria please! Just give me five minutes! Please." pleaded Hermione who was on the brink of tears.  
  
Behind Draco, Dria could hear Hermione sniffling trying to blink back her tears. She started to move around Draco put he stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked looking her in the eyes.  
  
Dria simply nodded, and Draco moved squeezing her hand reassuringly. Leaving Hermione and Dria face to face, Harry walked around the two in to the flat to talk to Draco.  
  
"so you got five minutes talk."  
  
Hermione sighed and start, "I'm sorry Dria, I treated you like a child which your obviously not. You can take care of yourself; I just don't want you getting hurt. It hurts when I see how some of your past relationships made you suffer. If you want to be with Malfoy,"  
  
"Draco." Said Dria  
  
"If you want to be with...Draco then I'm perfectly alright with it." Hermione smiled nervously since3 Dria's face had become unreadable.  
  
Inside the flat Harry and Draco were having a rather boring chat.  
  
"How's your mum?" inquired Harry looking at his tea.  
  
"She's good."  
  
"Good to know." Harry was becoming unnerved; he was fidgeting a lot and not looking at Draco when he spoke to him. "Do you love her?"  
  
Draco's head snapped up to look at Harry, "What?" he looked at Harry like he was crazy.  
  
"Do you love her?" Harry repeated his voice deadpan.  
  
"More then you know." Answered Draco, Harry gave him a small smile Draco nodded his acknowledgement and sipped his tea. There was no going back now.  
  
Hermione waited anxiously for Dria's response with bated breath. Her head was bowed shielding her face from Hermione's view. When Dria looked up tears were falling freely down her face and a wild smile was spread across her face. Hermione stepped back a little not knowing what to expect.  
  
It all happened so quickly no one knew quite what happened, Dria jumped on Hermione in a fierce hug making them stumble back wards out the door in to a sea of photographers and reporters. Both the girls landed flat on their butts on the front steps. Draco and Harry came running after them stopping dead on the flat steps at the site of the frenzy of paparazzi and reporters.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy do you have a comment?!" shouted one reporter  
  
"Ms. Granger how do you feel being the Princes new beau?" shouted another.  
  
"Ms. Hallwell are you living with England's resident bad boy?" yelled a different reporter.  
  
"Prince Harry is this a long-term relationship or just a fling?" this time it was a reporter Harry knew all to well, Rita Skeeter. Harry walked in front of Dria and Hermione who sat frozen on the steps, wide eyed and shocked to the core. Harry turned to look at Draco and looked from Dria to Hermione then back at Draco signaling him to get them outta there. He understood swooping down; bringing the girls to their feet his strong arms wrapped around them and rushing them back inside the entrance. Leaving Harry alone.  
  
"Well your highness will you dignify us with an answer." Said Rita the crowd going quiet.  
  
"Of course not! Now leave this is privet property I can have you all arrested!" yelled Harry. He cameras stopped and the reporters were silent. A threat to be arrested coming from anyone else would not have made them budge but when it came from the Prince of England one takes it seriously. Hey all back away and left for their cars, vans, and bikes all except for one, Rita.  
  
She smirked at him her long magenta nails shining in the sunlight. She put her pad of paper and her pen in to her olive green crocodile bag. Harry glared at her as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
He walked back inside thinking to himself ' Now she'll never talk to me again after seeing what he lived with everyday.' When he entered the flat Draco was on the phone with his lawyer, his free arm wrapped tightly around Dria. Hermione was sitting on the couch talking to someone on her wireless Harry wasn't sure who.  
  
"Now that's what I call multi-tasking." They all turned to look at him Draco giving him a quick glare. Hermione looked at him her eyes filled with shock and something else Harry could read. He ambled over to and sat down next to her she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What are we going to do Harry?" she asked. Harry was a bit taken aback usually after a episode like the girl in question would drop him faster then a hot coal.  
  
"You're not going to dump me?"  
  
"Of course not whatever gave you that idea?" she smiled at him, he smiled back at her putting his arm around her.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
A/N Okay I promise I promise I swear next chapter will contain the ball. I just needed to get the fact that they'll b hounded by the paparazzi out of the way for later. Tell me what you think! I thrive on the reviews ta ta! 


	12. The ball

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
A/N= just to clear things up When Harry asked Draco  
if he loved her he was referring to Dria not Draco's mother!  
  
"Hermione come out of that dressing room now or I'll beat you!" said  
Dria angrily they were in the middle of a fancy London boutique trying  
on gowns for the ball the next day. It had been two weeks since their  
fight but it was as if it never happened.  
  
Dria had already acquired her dress by a more romantic and unusual way.  
Draco had shown up one evening a few days ago claiming he had a  
surprise. She met him at a small intimate restaurant where he was  
dressed in a suave suit. He smiled and presented her with a box. In it  
was a beautiful dress he'd flown personally from Paris to have it made  
for her.  
  
Hermione was a different story. It had been a problem getting her to  
try anything on, let alone buy the dress!  
  
"Hermione Granger, get your bum out here this instant!" ordered Avery,  
and when Avery Kensington gave you an order, you obeyed. Hermione  
stepped out of the dressing room hastily avoiding looking at her self in  
a mirror.  
  
"Oh, my stars," breathed Avery.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Said Dria astounded. Hermione looked too  
beautiful for words.  
  
"So I look alright?" squeaked Hermione insecurely.  
  
"You look bloody drop dead gorgeous!" exclaimed Dria, Avery nodding her  
head in agreement.  
  
"Hermione, you're stunning even without the dresses. Have some bloody  
confidence already!" Avery said smiling at her.  
  
"Alright, now you go get out of that thing so we can purchase it!"  
demanded Dria who was growing impatient.  
  
"Keep your knickers on!" yelled Hermione from inside the change room.   
  
As soon as Hermione stepped out of the dressing room in her jeans and  
polo shirt, Dria snatched up the dress to buy it in case Hermione backed  
out.  
  
Although 2 weeks had passed since the argument, Hermione still  
disapproved of Dria's relationship with Draco. But that would only last  
for so long. Other things had been occupying her attention, like Ginny  
Weasley, for one. God, how she hated her, not just because she was a  
spoiled tart, but because it was very well known she had it bad for  
Draco.  
  
But, no, there was more. Ginny Weasley was known to have a rather large  
crush on Harry. She had never denied it but she had confirmed it by the  
way she acted around him, all flirtatious and giggly. Dria couldn't deny  
that she did have good taste in men.  
  
After they left the boutique, Avery was skipping ahead singing the song  
Time Warp from her favorite Rocky Horror Picture show, leaving Hermione  
and Dria to themselves.  
  
They walked in an awkward silence looking forward at Avery who was  
making a complete spectacle of herself.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Can I say something without you going mental?" asked Dria not looking  
at her.  
  
"Yes." Hermione was brimming with nervous anticipation at this point.  
  
"I'm so tired, tired of dating so many different people. I haven't  
felt this way before. Draco makes me feel like a goddess."  
  
Hermione couldn't go off on her, ' Why can't I just be happy for her?'  
  
Hermione sighed and stopped walking. When Dria turned around a  
perplexed look was on her face.  
  
"If he makes you happy, I approve." Hermione said surrendering. Dria  
hugged her, which she returned smiling half-heartedly. Dria soon broke  
the embrace smiled at Hermione then skipped up to Avery to join her in a  
rendition of We Will Rock You by Queen.  
  
  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"MUM!" screamed a petite red head girl. It was Ginny Weasley. She  
was standing on a stool, many dress designers stressing themselves with  
her dress.  
  
A round woman who looked like an older, chubbier, less pretty  
version of Ginny came into the room. "What's the matter, Ginny, dear?"  
  
"Is everything prepared?" she demanded, a stern look on her face.   
Here was one difference between the two that jumped out at you after the  
first impression. While the older woman had a warm kindness in her eyes  
that made her very approachable, Ginny had no sparkle in her aqua eyes.   
All they really showed was coldness.  
  
Her therapist said it was from her traumatic experience in her years of  
boarding school. She had a relationship with radical anarchist Tom  
Riddle. She's never fully recovered and has seemed to lose more and more  
of the kindness from the sweet girl she used to be.  
  
"Yes, dear," she said, smiling warmly.  
  
"The catering, décor, table arrangements, cleaning, staff, music? The  
-" but her mum cut her off.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, dear. Everything is in order, so stop worrying."  
  
"Fine, then ring my make-up artists and hair stylists. Remind them to  
be on time!" she ordered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Anything else, dear?"  
  
"Have Harry and Draco sent their RSVP?" she asked, a small flicker of  
anxiousness in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." But Ginny sensed there was more.  
  
"Will they be bringing a guest?" she asked looking at herself in the  
large mirror she was standing before.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hesitated "Er, um..."  
  
"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Ginny barked.  
  
"Yes, dear, they are." She sympathized her daughter and tried to avoid  
scolding her because of her sensitive mental state.  
  
"Thank you, Mum," she said, her voice filled with emotion.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" she asked  
  
"No just leave!" Mrs. Weasley left the room not knowing the full impact  
of what just happened.  
  
  
  
The night of the ball had arrived and it was anything less then clam.  
Hermione, Dria and Avery had been busying themselves, helping each other  
get ready. Hermione had proposed the idea of them all sharing a limo to  
the occasion. Dria adored the idea, as did Avery and their dates. The  
ball was taking place at The Burrow, the home of the Weasley family.   
Despite its name, the home was a very large mansion with a ballroom and  
a pool.  
  
"Dria, just come out already!"  
  
"Promise not to laugh?" she called from inside her bedroom.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Dria slowing opened the door and stepped out, making Avery gasp. She  
wearing a strapless crimson gown with rubies embroidered in to the  
corset like top. It ran the length of her body flowing in to a medium  
sized train. It was made of a rare expensive silk, as were her black  
gloves that went a little past her elbows. Around her neck rested a  
sparkling diamond and ruby necklace. Her hair was flowing down her back,  
her lips were a glossy red, a shimmer about her eyes, her pale skin  
glowing.  
  
"Dria you are so beautiful it hurts to look at you!" Avery said smiling  
at Dria. She blushed at the compliment and hugged her friend.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself!"  
  
"Hermione's last."  
  
"Hermione, get your arse out here!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Hermione's door flung open and she stepped out. The room  
went quiet.  
  
"Hermione, wow!" breathed Avery.  
  
"You're going to steal the show!" Dria hugged her friend warmly.  
  
"What time are the boys arriving?" she was obviously changing the  
subject.  
  
"7:15," answered Avery.  
  
"What time is it now?" Hermione asked picking up a small deep golden  
clutch purse.  
  
"Um 7:10. Bloody hell! We've gotta go!" Dria snatched up a  
small bead black purse, and the three made their way down to the lobby  
to meet their dates.  
  
  
  
The three boys were nervous for obvious reasons, mostly revolving around  
Ginny and their dates. Draco was nervous of Dria's dislike of Ginny and  
how it could get out of hand.  
  
Harry shared the same qualms as Draco but he was afraid Ginny may try  
to embarrass Hermione or make her jealous. Ginny was so different then  
the sweet little girl he once knew. Now he didn't even know who she  
was.  
  
Ron, who was being fixed up by Harry and Hermione with her friend was  
scared she wouldn't like him or be another Dria Halliwell. Also he knew  
his sister wouldn't be too keen on Harry and Draco bringing their  
girlfriends.  
  
(A/N= just to clear something up so ya'll aren't confused Marcus and  
Avery are no longer. It happened in the cut out two weeks.)  
  
As soon as they stepped out of the limo and walked in to the lobby they  
were met with a gorgeous sight, making their qualms and fears dissipate.  
  
  
Ron's mouth was agape, his aqua eyes wide as his eyes fell on a very  
pretty girl who could only be Avery Kensington. She had bright blue  
eyes, black hair, aristocratic good looks she was a bit pale, and was  
wearing a gorgeous sleek light blue dress with jeweled straps that  
crisscrossed in the back. He was smiling at him blushing slightly at his  
reaction.  
  
"Blondie!" Dria said, giving him a sly smirk.  
  
"Darling," he returned her smirk with an equally sly smirk as they  
kissed politely.  
  
"You're beautiful, like a goddess," complimented Draco as they  
interlocked arms.  
  
She smiled up at him looking in to his eyes as they proceeded out the  
doors to the limo.  
  
Harry had been speechless the entire time. Hermione looked so gorgeous.  
Her dress was made out of a beautiful burgundy silk it had thin  
spaghetti straps and a v-neck line. In the back was an intermediate  
length train. Cloth was pulled from both sides and pined together by a  
expensive yellow diamond brooch (it was gift from Harry.) Around her  
neck was a yellow diamond chocker with matching earrings and bracelet  
(also gifts from Harry). Concealed behind the gorgeous dress was a pair  
of dark gold pair of strapy stilettos. Her make-up was simple, just some  
shimmer eye shadow, and a sparkly lip-gloss. Her hair cascaded down her  
back in beautiful soft curls.  
  
"Her-Hermione, you-you're the most gorgeous woman...inside and out." She  
blushed and smiled at him, her cheeks growing hot from blushing.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, you're too kind." They too kissed politely and  
walked out hand in hand, leaving Avery and Ron.  
  
Ron extended his hand nervously. "Name's R-Ron Weasley," he stuttered.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet  
you Ron. I dare say Hermione left out how handsome you are when she told  
me about you."  
  
This boosted Ron's confidence although his ears and his face went as  
red as his hair. "Shall we, Miss Kensington?" he extended his arm to  
which she took happily and they walked out to where their friends  
waited.  
  
The ride to the burrow had been quite interesting. For everyone but Ron  
it had been quite funny. Dria and Draco had mercilessly poked fun at him  
although they stopped when it got to a certain point. Ron enjoyed  
Avery's company and the feeling was mutual. Harry whispered in  
Hermione's ear, making her giggle, and Draco and Dria conversed about  
God knows what.  
  
The driver pulled up in front of the large doors. He opened the doors.   
A long red carpet led up to the door, paparazzi behind fences. Hermione  
took a deep breath. Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze as he stepped  
out of the car waving with his free hand and helping Hermione out with  
the other. A resounding gasp as the press and paparazzi went quiet. "Oh,  
God, I knew I looked bad!" Then as soon as it happened, the press and  
photographers started yelling at her and Harry.  
  
"Hermione, you look gorgeous! What's your secret?" yelled one  
reporter.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, are there wedding bells in the future?" yelled  
another. Neither of the two answered any questions but they did stop for  
pictures. Everyone present couldn't deny their obvious chemistry and how  
well they looked with each other.  
  
With Dria and Draco it was a different story. Although they too stopped  
and posed for pictures, they also answered questions with cryptic  
answers.  
  
Ron and Avery being out with each other for the first time were little  
taken a back.  
  
"Ron, is this your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Miss Kensington, how does it feel to date one of the Weasley's?"  
  
They posed shortly for pictures then hurried inside. Ginny would have  
his head if he were late.  
  
The inside was a sight to behold. The Burrow was decorated lavishly for  
the occasion. Mingling around were many famous persons, movie stars,  
models, socialites, football players, rugby players, polo players,  
designers, nobles, and the well off of England. Hermione was standing  
with Harry talking to Oliver Wood, the old captain of Harry's polo team.  
Here was a crowd around Hermione and Harry most saying hello or  
complimenting her on how beautiful she looked.  
  
Soon everyone moved in to the ballroom where many tables were set up.  
They were bedecked with gold plates, fancy champagne flutes and fancy  
flower centerpieces. Hermione, Harry, Avery, Ron, Dria and Draco sat at  
a table where they were served fancy courses of food ending with Ginny  
blowing out her candles on her cake. Everyone clapped although  
Hermione's table wasn't paying mush attention to the birthday girl.   
Unfortunately, she noticed.  
  
"Now I will start off the dancing!" Most of the guests cheered or  
clapped.  
  
"Whom shall I pick?" she said coyly. She walked around the ballroom  
most of the men standing except for Harry and Draco. Harry was  
distracted by Hermione to whom he was deep in conversation. Draco just  
didn't care. He sat there watching Ginny knowing full well what she was  
going to do.  
  
All too soon she came to their table and stopped. When Harry didn't look  
up she cleared her throat. He looked up and blushed seeing Ginny  
standing there a glint of annoyance in her eye.  
  
"Uh, sorry, Ginny." He muttered looking at the floor.  
  
"I think I've found my partner!" she announced. The crowd cheered.  
  
"Harry," she extended her hand to which he took reluctantly. She led him  
on to the dance floor when the band started play and slow song. Ginny  
clung to him tightly pressing her body up against his leaving no space  
between them. Harry was quite uncomfortable and looked at Hermione  
whenever he could. She would smile or wave to which he'd smile back at  
her. Ginny seemed well bent on keeping his attention focused on her.  
  
Hermione felt a sting of jealously seeing him dancing with Ginny. She  
had made eye contact once with Ginny in which she half smirked half  
glared at her. Dria seeing this leaned in and whispered, "Told you she  
was a piece of work."  
  
Hermione nodded, thankful that the song ended.   
Harry seemed to pull himself away say something to Ginny then walked  
back over to Hermione, leaving Ginny fuming. It seemed as though it was  
now time for everyone else to dance also.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand  
to her.  
  
"Of course." She placed her hand in his and stood up  
letting him lead her on to the dance floor. They waltzed, did the salsa,  
and a little swing. They never broke eye contact although they did  
sometimes see Draco dipping Dria or twirling her around. After a while  
both of them pink in he face decided to leave the dance floor and cool  
off on the balcony.  
  
"Look at the stars, Harry!" her face turned up  
towards the heavens. "They're so beautiful!"  
  
"You're beautiful." She turned to him and smiled  
shyly. Hermione blushed and smiled.  
  
He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her, his  
chin resting on his shoulder with her back pressed up against him. She  
felt very safe and warm in his strong arms encircling her.  
  
Inside Dria and Draco were about to make their get  
away. They were to take a private jet to the island of San Tropes off  
the coast of France; they were almost to a different limo when Ginny  
came up behind them.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" she said startling them.  
  
Turning around both blondes looked, as they were quite annoyed.  
"Fortunately, yes," said Dria dryly.  
  
"Hold your tongue, Halliwell, why don't you go have a sex scandal or  
something?" she sneered.  
  
"Sod off Weasley, go back to your little party." Draco turned grabbing  
a glaring Dria by the hand.  
  
"Buh bye, sweeties!" she called after them. Now that  
Draco was gone it was on to her other conquest, Harry.  
  
No one had seen Harry or Hermione since they left the dance floor. They  
had sat out on the balcony for a good chunk of the ball, just holding  
each other, giving each other the occasional kiss.  
  
"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," whispered Harry.  
  
Hermione felt her hear melt. "I love you." The words had escaped her  
lips before she'd even thought about it.  
  
"I love you too," he said with out hesitation. It had never been so  
easy for him to say until now.  
  
Outside the balcony Ginny was heading towards the French doors but  
before she could get to them she was held back by someone who had  
grabbed her upper arm. She whipped around her eyes aflame with rage to  
find Ron looking at her sternly.  
  
"What?" she barked.  
  
"Don't, Gin," he said concern in his voice.  
  
"Sod off Ron," she spat as she squirmed to release herself from his  
grip.  
  
"No, Gin, I can't let you do this."  
  
She scoffed. "I hate you!" and she stormed away towards her flock of  
twits she called her 'friends'. Ron bowed his head in dismay. It was  
hard to believe she was the same sweet innocent girl that he grew up  
with.  
  
A/N— sorry it took a while to update I went o holiday to Florida! Please  
don't kill me! I promise this Ginny thing will work out it's all part of  
the story! Now Avery wasn't supposed to be in attendance but I felt she  
wasn't getting as much attention as she should but I'm not saying she  
will be with Ron it's up to you tell me what you think!  
Kristen- Thanks so much! You're the best beta ever!!!!!! 


	13. Roses

Chapter 13  
  
A/N( thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! I'm surprised at the positive reaction to Avery/Ron. Oh and thanks for not killing me for making Ginny evil, it will make sense swear!  
  
Mistress Desdemona—first off thanks or reading! To assume I'm catering to the reviewers is a bold assumption. There have been numerous reviews saying "no Dria/Draco" but they are still together are they not?  
  
Noxia—If you don't like my story please keep it to yourself if you're going to mean about it!  
  
8(20 a.m.  
  
Hermione was walking briskly down a London street toward work. She looked quite posh in a trendy two-piece charcoal suit, and her 'smarty pants' glasses.  
  
She passed the news stand were only a few weeks ago she had gone mad over her picture in the paper. On the covers of the newspapers were indeed assortments of photos taken of Harry and Hermione, mostly together. He night before had been magical like a fairy tail.  
  
He had been the belle of the ball (although it wasn't her ball In the first place). But through it all Harry was the root of her happiness. He was so funny, sweet and endearing.  
  
After getting in to her office she was first to try Dria's mobile phone again. When she and Avery had returned home, Dria ws nowhere to be found, most of her wardrobe gone along with numerous suitcases. Dria's voice mail was now almost full with messages from Hermione ranging from mad to worried.  
  
"Miss, your new clients are here."  
  
"Send them in."  
  
When her clients walked in the first words out of their mouths shocked Hermione slightly "You're really Hermione Granger, you are! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Over the next hour and a half Hermione listen to them babble on and on about her love life with Harry. She couldn't get a word in edgewise and was thankful when they had to go since her other clients had arrived. Trying to conceal her happiness the two were leaving she couldn't help but smile broadly when they left.  
  
"Sicilly?"  
  
"Yes miss?" She answered looking up from her computer.  
  
"I never, ever want to see those two in my office again." She said quite plainly, looking at Sicilly.  
  
"Of course Miss." She said returning to her computer.  
  
"Thank you." She turned and walked in to her office were her client was waiting.  
  
The night before  
  
Dria sat in the limo her arms crossed over her chest, a disgruntled look on her pretty face. Draco was sitting across from her as she had placed her purse in the seat next to her. He seemed to be contemplating weather or not to talk.  
  
But he soon didn't have to worry about that as Dria spoke more like had a tantrum. "I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER, I HATE HER!" she shrieked making Draco cringe.  
  
"I know darling, it's nothing to get worked up over." he said trying to comfort the fuming Dria.  
  
"God damn it I'm gonna get her if it's the last thing I do!" she growled.  
  
"And her little dog too?" said Draco smiling. At first Dria didn't smile back, causing Draco to believe he's made the wrong choice of words.  
  
But slowly her lovely smile was spread across her face, "you're truly evil Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
"Want to see how evil I can be?" he said suggestively his sexy smirk on his face. In response she threw her purse at him, it him in the upper arm.  
  
"Must you turn everything in to sexual innuendo?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" he said coyly. She moved over next to him.  
  
"I don't see why." Her face was in close proximity to his now. He could feel her breath on his cheek. Taking charge of the situation he put his hand behind her head bring her lips to his. He sweet sort kiss quickly dissolved in to a passionate kiss, Draco's tongue exploring her mouth.  
  
They had both been lost in the kiss totally oblivious to the outside world, until someone tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned annoyed to see the driver standing outside the open door.  
  
"Sorry sir but here's Miss Halliwells building." He said looked embarrassed. Dria stepped out the driver returning to the drivers seat.  
  
"I'll be back in 45 minutes." He said the door still open.  
  
"45 got it."  
  
They kissed goodbye then when she had disappeared through the glass doors Draco told the driver to go straight to Malfoy manor.  
  
  
  
Today was a day Harry always had and always will dread but today was different. He couldn't be happier! He was in love there is no happiness like when you're in love. He sat humming to himself in the back of a BMW the glass tinted. The car passed through the gates of his aunt and Uncles mansion. He had lived there until he was 11 and for summer holidays. It was a very nice house yet his aunt an uncle found ways to make him miserable during his time there.  
  
Today he was going there to discuss the 'future'. His advisors would be there, his aunt, uncle, and cousin would be also. He walked inside the front doors, his coat taken by their butler Winston. He found his way to the study were the discussion would be taking place. He walked in casually the room turning to look at him. His aunt scoffed.  
  
"He finally decides o grace us with his presence!" she spat sitting on the couch with Dudley Harry's fat, ugly, mean and obnoxious cousin. His uncle Vernon was standing by the desk with two people Harry was very happy to see, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore, his advisors.  
  
"Remus! Professor!" he hugged Lupin and shook hands with Dumbledore. "It's wonderful to see you." Harry said smiling. His uncle cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.  
  
"Can we please get this over with?" he snapped  
  
Harry took a seat in font of the desk, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Uncle Vernon behind it a quite big stack of files on the desk.  
  
"Alright we all know that Harry will be 21 soon. It says in his parents will that he will ascend the throne the day of his 22 birthday, although the choice must be made by his 21ist." Said Lupin looking through a file.  
  
"Sounds complicated." Said Harry.  
  
"That was the easy version try reading the actual document." Said Lupin smiling at Harry.  
  
"Now, if Harry should decide to abdicate his role as king it would pass to Dudley." Harry cringed inwardly at the thought of Dudley being king.  
  
"Your mother and Father loved you very much Harry, don't feel guilty if you decide to step down." Said Lupin trying to make the situation less stressful for Harry.  
  
Harry wanted to leave so badly. It wasn't Lupin's, or Dumbledores fault but the Dursely's were driving him nuts. He was so thankful when his mobile finally went off. He excused himself doubting his aunt heard him through her ranting and left the room. When he heard who it was on the other end it was like a ray of sunlight through the clouds.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione's sweet voice; it was music to his ears.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" she asked sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"No, no I'm glad you called, how are you?" he asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm fine yourself?"  
  
"Could be better, listen I've got to go, dinner later?"  
  
"All right, 6(30?" she said sounding a bit happier.  
  
"Perfect, I'll see you then." And they hung up. Harry walked back in, his aunt jumping on him.  
  
"Who was that your little girlfriend?" she asked her voice dripping with disgust. "You better not be planning on marrying that commoner!" she spat her nose crinkled in revulsion.  
  
"What if I am!" he yelled angered by his aunt's comments making his blood boil. "She is no commoner, and even if she were I would still love her!"  
  
Harry started storming towards the door he was walking through the door when he yelled, "This meeting is OVER!" He didn't feel like arguing with his aunt and something about people talking down about Hermione just made him so mad.  
  
He stormed out of the mansion and into his black BMW. During the drive while Harry silently looked out the window he calmed down a bit. He looked at his wrist seeing it was only 3(30. He had 3 hours till he saw Hermione, sighing he decided to call Ron and practice some polo to pass the time.  
  
night before  
  
Draco was walking out the large doors his suitcases being up in to the trunk of his black Roles Royce. He thought he was in the clear that his ever-watchful father hadn't noticed. Unfortunately he was wrong  
  
"Boy, where are you going?" asked Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"On holiday father." Answered Draco without emotion. Lucius was standing next to him now looking at the car.  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"No one." He replied.  
  
"Is it that blond girl you've been seeing?" asked his father. Draco looked at him a bit shocked. 'How did he know she's blond? I never told her about him! He doesn't read those tabloid!'  
  
As if he could read his son's mind he said "the picture in your room." He glanced at Draco then continued "she's pretty, not as curvy as your mother but taller, better complexion too."  
  
"Oh shut up!" spat Draco.  
  
"Hold your tongue!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do I'm not part of you little gang!" Draco walked away towards the car his father very angry behind him.  
  
"JUST KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT DRACO!" he yelled as the black Roles Royce sped off in to the distance.  
  
Dria was standing outside her building in a mauve pleated mini skirt and matching pea coat, and driving cap with sunglasses even though it was in the middle of the night. She had numerous Louis Vuitton suit cases including one rolling suitcase and a small backpack that was slung over her shoulder, with many other Luis Vuitton suitcases ranging is style and size.  
  
Draco pulled up, his driver quickly getting out after Draco barked at him to get a move on. Dria just stared at him surprised at this, but quickly forgot when she slid in to the back of the car with Draco who kissed her hello.  
  
After the driver got back in to the front seat, and started driving as if he didn't need to be told where to go. When they arrived Dria was amazed. She stepped out of the car and in front of her floating in the water was a very large extremely expensive black yacht. On the side in fancy sliver letters was written 'The Dark Mark'. this worried her but she brushed it off as just a coincidence, it was a gorgeous boat although Draco didn't seem very proud of it.  
  
"Come on." He walked up on to the boat his hands in his pants pockets. Something was up and god damn it she'd get to the bottom of it. She followed him on to the ship in to unchartered waters.  
  
present  
  
Hermione walked absently in to her office looking through her post, she'd just come from a boring lunch. When she looked up she dropped the post her hands flying to her mouth as she gasped. Placed all around and on her desk were many bouquets of crimson roses. There had to be at least 100. After the initial shock of it all wore off she found a small note on her desk.  
  
'Until Tonight.' 


	14. Olives, taxies, and Scarlet Duchesses

Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Thanks for the positive response. I wasn't to happy with the last chapter but I before I started on this one I was bursting with ideas about our favorite couples he, he! Enjoy the chapter, keep the reviews coming!  
  
For updates on chapters, plots, characters and such or want to post some additional comments check out my live journal Clicky.  
  
  
  
It was beautiful day. The sun was high in the pale blue-sky not a cloud in sight. The bright ocean blue waters glistened like sapphires, they stretched for what seemed forever it was one of the most beautiful things Dria had ever seen. She stood on the deck of the yacht in a black string bikini, over that was a long flowing black totally beaded, like 200 black bead necklaces sown together to create an intricate pattern. Though it hardly suited its purpose to cover up its wearer this didn't seem to bother Dria. She wore black strapy stiletto heels, black Jackie O. sunglasses her long bright blond hair blowing in the ocean breeze.  
  
After thoroughly taking in the beauty of the ocean surrounding them she walked a bit to bow the yacht, her heels clicking on the hard wood deck. Her eyes quickly fell on Draco Malfoy. He was lying on a very soft looking black lounge chair that along with the others seemed to be built in to the deck of the yacht. His pale skin was still, well pale, his slicked back platinum blond hair shining in the sunlight. He seemed to be daydreaming his eyes closed, or he was already drunk seeing as there were 3 empty martini classes.  
  
She sat down beside him jogging him from his lazy slumber. "Good Morning." He said lazily opening his eyes slightly.  
  
"More like good afternoon." She said, "How many of these have you had?" she picked up an empty martini class holding it in close proximity to his face. He squinted at it contemplatives look on his face.  
  
"Um, I dun know 4, maybe 5."  
  
"Oh that's just right perfect, now you're going to be all barmy the rest of the day!" she put the class pack forcefully standing up, walking away quickly.  
  
"Baby! Wait I'm sorry!" He got up a wave of dizziness sweeping over him. As he tried to follow her, his footing was uneven and clumsy.  
  
Dria turned around her sunglasses off now her eyes flashing dangerously "Your so battered it's not even funny!"  
  
Before Draco could answer however he ran to the side of the boat, vomiting noises following soon after.  
  
"See! Can't even hold your liquor!" she snapped her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
He looked up green in the face "It's...not the liquor I'm allergic to olives." Before her could say more he had thrown up again. Despite her initial anger, she couldn't help the urge to go over to him and take care of her now very sick boyfriend. After his vomiting had seemed to stop she took him in to the cabin with the help of the staff. He lied in bed for hours, sleeping restlessly, his temperature high, all the while she tended to him never leaving his side.  
  
London   
  
Avery Kensington walked down a London street. She was wearing a light blue Chanel pleated tweed skirt the stopped just above her knees and matching pea coat, with light blue Jackie O. sunglasses she'd nicked from Dria. Her long silky black hair was down, here light blue high heels clicking on the sidewalk. She stepped off the curb to hail a cab, almost immediately afterwards her mobile phone rang. Avery turned Her attention to her purse, which was where the ringing was originating. Digging through her purse she didn't even notice a cab coming speeding towards her.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled a familiar; she whipped around only in time to see the extremely close Cab until someone tackled her to the ground on to the safe sidewalk. When She opened her eyes she wasn't dead, but very much alive and screaming. Only when someone put their finger over her mouth was she silenced looking at the person as if just noticing them. It was Ron; his bright aqua eyes were alight with concern and kindness.  
  
"R-Ron?" she stuttered still thoroughly shaken up.  
  
He smiled sweetly helping her up. Avery was shaking her entire body was shivering, Ron wrapped his arm around her to steady her and although he didn't realize it at the time his arm around her made her feel warm inside and safe.  
  
People had been standing watching the scene and had crowded around them. Ron seemed to find a way through the crowd safely and in to a small secluded café. The café had a warm, homey welcoming feeling. There were many squishy armchairs and couches. He brought her a bottle of water and sat in a comfy chair across from her drinking what looked like straight black coffee.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, this made her jump a little he hadn't spoken the whole time.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"When I saw the taxi coming towards you my heart stopped," he looked away "I'm glad I got to you in time." He looked her in the eyes; brilliant sky blue met bright aqua.  
  
6:00   
  
Hermione was so nervous the rest of the after she'd received the flowers from Harry. She had just gotten in to her flat, when her phone rang. She crossed the room quickly picking up the receiver  
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You must be joking that can't be tonight!" she broke off letting the other person speak for a while.  
  
She sighed defeated "All right I'll be there." And hung up the receiver. Her face was stricken with forlorn. She walked in to her room to prepare for her nights events.  
  
Outside lying on the sidewalk is a article from that days newspaper it read as follows:  
  
The Scarlet Duchess  
  
A few nights ago at a prestigious Fencing tournament the Scarlet Duchess stole the championship dodging and lunging with ease. This woman whoever she may be, we may never know for sure, is truly gifted. The grace in which she moves is astounding taking out her opponents one by one like flies, perhaps that's why she is called the Scarlet Duchess, or perhaps it is her fencing garments, but in my opinion it is her deadly grace, intelligence and sword play that makes her so dangerous to her competitors.  
  
  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh Ms. Granger I'm sorry but his highness has left for the evening."  
  
"No thank you." And she hung up her mobile.  
  
She was standing outside of some locker room doors and reluctantly walked through them.  
  
  
  
"Welcome one and all to the European fencing championships!" Said a booming voice, "We have a new challenger this evening, challenging none other then the Scarlet Duchess!" Hermione emerged from a dark hallway in all black fencing uniform. Her face was totally invisible behind the wire protection of the helmet. But her uniform hugged her body perfectly making her look very sexy. Her dark hair hung in a ponytail from the back of her helmet. Her beautiful shiny rapier gleamed in her hand, it had been custom made for her as a gift. It was lightweight in her hand, and moved wither as if part of her arm it self.  
  
"Now entering the arena is her opponent!" Across the area a man, in pure white fencing uniform emerged from the dark of the hallway. He too was wearing his mask. He walked on to the mat in the center of the large room with a confident air about him. Hermione stood across from him on the mat, her rapier raised to her mask in salute, her opponent followed suit. After saluting they got in to the on guard position.  
  
Soon the arena was filled with the clinking of swords, the two figures a blur of speed and alacrity. Hermione gracefully evaded his lunges ad attempts to strike her with ease although he was far more advanced then her other opponents.  
  
After quite sometime and no one had won it had gone up until midnight still only Hermione had scored twice the judges called ended the match declaring her the victor. They once again faced each other In the middle of the mat. Hermione removed her mask and extended her hand. It seemed as if in slow motion, slowly he removed his helmet, revealing messy black hair, emerald eyes and a handsome white smile, it was Harry.  
  
The crowd gasped along with Hermione her hand flying to her mouth in shock. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT SEEMS OUR MYSTERY COMPETITOR IS NONE OTHERTHEN THE PRINCE HARRY OF ENGLAND!!!!" Shouted the commentator.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said his eyes glittering.  
  
"H-Harry? How?" she stuttered.  
  
"It's not that hard to find out you know." He paused then continued, "I just want to know why you hadn't told me you still competed?"  
  
Her eyes were wide, as cameras flashed but they seemed so distant "I- I Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright lets just leave all right?" He put his arm around her and they walked off down one of the dark halls. Hermione was silent, still shocked at what had just happened.  
  
TO be continued  
  
A/N; here your are sorry I held off on the h/hr till the end I was just on a roll w/ Dria and Draco. Lol review Review Review! 


	15. Silly Rabbit Trix are for kids

Chapter 15  
  
"You're gorgeous you know that right?" said Draco behind a professional expensive camera the strap around his neck. They were on a private beach on the Island of San Tropez, it was a property owned by the Malfoy family. Up on an almost sand dune like hill was a classic villa a black horse was tied to a near by post on the beach.  
  
"I should by now you say it so much," answered Dria from the water where she was a little bit les than knee deep. She was wearing the same black string bikini, her light blond hair pulled back in to a rather messy bun, her Jackie-O sunglasses on top of her head. "Are you just going to stand there and take photos all day or am I going to have to drag you in!" she shouted from over her shoulder.  
  
"HA! I'd like to see you try Halliwell!" He put his camera down his hand crossed over his chest a cocky smirk on his face. Then he realized, she was gone, he's looked down for a split second and she'd disappeared. Behind him he heard the sound of a horse and the galloping of hooves. Spinning around what he saw made his aw drop his eyes wide.  
  
Atop a hill a bit away from the beach was Dria atop the black horse smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Live to fight another day!" she called to him turning the horse as it reared and sped off towards the Malfoy Villa. She'd pulled one over on him; he soon sped off running at a great speed towards the Villa where Dria had already entered the gates. It wouldn't take him long it wasn't that far and he was an impressive runner.  
  
Dria dismounted gracefully tying the horse to a post and walking in to the villa. She took her hair out of the bun letting it flow sparkling in the bright sunlight coming through the windows. Her sunglasses still atop her head she grabbed her black bead robe walking in to the living room. She gasped at the sight before her, sitting in on of the comfortable chairs in front of her was a person. They was reading the paper their face totally concealed.  
  
"Hello?" she said trying to sound calm. They let the paper fall it was a girl, she was smirking at Dria who just took her sunglasses off her head and set them on a table next to her.  
  
The girl put down the paper on the floor standing taking a better look at Dria who did the same. The girl had long blindingly bright blond hair, sparkling garnet colored eyes, sharp well-bred features, pale skin, a tiny hourglass frame; she wasn't that tall, long thick black eyelashes, and shiny blood red lips. She carried herself with extreme confidence and had black eyeliner on with dark eye shadow. The girl was wearing a simple black skirt that should have tipped off Dria that it was in fact a girl, a black racer back tank top, lace gloves with the fingers cut off, multiple ruby, and black stoned rings and simple black flip flops. Under her tank top was a long sleeved red fishnet shirt.  
  
Draco came panting up behind Dria and was starting to say something when he saw the girl and was dumbfounded. His eyes were wide his mouth hanging open.  
  
"W-What are YOU doing HERE!" he managed; the girl looked at him her eyes flashing dangerously yet the smirk on her face remained intact. She lit a cigarette, and then she seemed ready to answer.  
  
"Dear Draco did you forget I'm allowed here also, and I have a name you know. God you just get more obnoxious and rude as you get older."  
  
"Oh I know your name it just leaves a bad taste in my mouth!"  
  
"It's called a breath mint."  
  
To Dria's surprise the girl then turned to her "I don't know how you put up with it!" Draco stormed over to her ripped the cigarette from her hand putting it out then stormed away leaving the two girls alone.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your-" she was cut off by the girl's laughter.  
  
"God Draco's really dropped the ball, doesn't even tell his girl about his darling baby sister!" Dria let out a relieved sigh. "Oh I see you thought," she paused crinkling her nose in disgust"Ew."  
  
"Alexandria Halliwell, London Socialite." She handed Draco's sister a drink, which she took it giving Dria a thankful nod.  
  
"Samaire (Sa-ma-dee) Malfoy, model/socialite. Cheers." They chinked glasses downing most of the drink.  
  
"My God!" Screamed Draco who was fully dressed now; he yanked the drink out of Samaire's hand putting out another cigarette.  
  
"Drinking and smoking! Damn you Samaire!"  
  
"Just following in your foot steps!" she sneered before she walked off towards a room. Leaving Dria and Draco alone.  
  
"You never said you had a little sister."  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning her vision blurry. She sat up in what seemed to be a extremely comfy bed a pair of dazzling emerald eyes looking at her from the end of the bed. She yelped her hands quickly rubbing her eyes. With her wits about her she realized she wasn't in her bed but a fairly larger one, she was still in her fencing gear her helmet lying on the floor.  
  
"W-Where am I?" she sputtered, Harry was sitting at the end of the bed sitting Indian style smiling like a kid on Christmas.  
  
"Godric's Hallow."  
  
"We didn't, did we?" she asked just above a whisper.  
  
He looked at her perplexed his head cocked to the side then it dawned on him "Oh no you passed out in the Porsche." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Harry smiled stood up from the end of the bed standing in front of Hermione. She suddenly recognized Harry was shirtless wearing nothing but pajama pants hanging off his torso. Her eyes traveled up his bare sculpted lean body her mouth hanging open.  
  
He extended his hand and led her down he main corridor and through a dark hallway. He put his index finger against his lips then put it against hers and slowly opened a door. It was almost totally dark in the room. All the tall windows had deep blue heavy curtains ex for one on the side of the room except for one. The curtains were parted enough to let a sufficient amount of sunlight in. The strip of golden sunlight ran across the floor moving on to what looked like a massive bed. The light fell across what looked like a man and a woman sleeping In the bed close together, although their faces were invisible shining in the sunlight was a shock of bright red hair and black hair.  
  
Very quietly Harry entered followed by Hermione in to the room. They were standing by the side of the bed a good 5 ft. away the faces of the two in the bed now visible they stood there dumbfounded. Lying smiling contentedly in the bed were Ron and Avery snuggled up against each other. Harry knew very well it would be Ron in the bed it was his room after al but Avery shocked him. Hermione was wide-eyed and pale in the face. On the bedside table the clock struck 8:00 A.M. and Bitter Sweet Symphony by the Verve came on quite loudly.  
  
Avery's eyes shot open widening instantly at the scene before her. Harry and Hermione stood there staring at her and Ron. Ron was grumbling at the loud music Avery shook him awake whispering in hurried voice in his ear. His eyes opened and like Avery's widened.  
  
"Mornin 'Arry." He said putting on a sheepish smile.  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: I know it took me a while but I'm sorry I just had to get it out b4 my trip to Quebec. I know there was a ton of Dria and Draco and I meshed Ron/Avery with H/hr this time but I had to get it out today. Enjoy tell me what u think I thrive on ur reviews! 


	16. Vindicated

Chapter 16: Vindicated

Hermione ran out of the room taking a sharp turn round the corner. She hit Harry in the shoulder by accident in her hast bringing him out of his shock. He looked to the door where Hermione had just disappeared took a quick glance at Ron who was staring at the door. Ron then looked back at Harry and nodded. Harry took that as a signal and ran off running as fast as his legs would carry him, which was indeed quite fast.  
  
He could tell where she'd gone the red carpet on the wood floor was wrinkled and turned up in places. He soon found his own bedroom door ajar, his stereo blasting Oasis's 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' playing. His alarm clock like Ron's had seemed to go off. He walked cautiously in to the room and found Hermione sitting against the side of the bed; eyes closed her head turned toward the ceiling. She didn't acknowledge his presence nor was Harry sure she knew he was in there.  
  
What Harry did next he had debated about quite in the 2 minutes he stood before he worked up the confidence to do so. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her standing in front of Hermione, he radiated confidence and kindness at the same time. Bending down he grabbed her by the upper arms. Her eyes shot open her face unreadable, Harry hoisted her up to her feet. Taking a few moments to look in to her beautiful eyes as they starred back in to his. She trembled slightly as he pulled her lips on to his in a fierce passionate kiss.  
  
The twinge of fear she would push him away was gone when Hermione kissed him back just as passionately. Her fingers ran through his messy hair, she felt like she'd melted totally in to his strong arms and never wanted it to stop. They stumbled on to the bed, their hands moving all over each other as their hunger for each other escalated.  
  
All too soon there was yelling outside in the hall all though they paid it no mind. When the bedroom doors flew open with a loud bang. That's when they stopped both breathing heavily like they'd run a marathon. Standing in the door way to Harry's horror was Ginny. He and Hermione slowly got up fro the bed starring at Ginny; she had a mix of rage and satisfaction on her freckled face.  
  
"Can we help you Ginny?" asked Harry His mind trying to think of a plausible reason for her dropping in.  
  
Ginny smirked slightly "You can Harry," she paused giving him a once over, "this however is of no concern to her." Ginny glared at Hermione quickly before turning back to Harry.  
  
"Well then I'm afraid I must politely decline." Harry said unshakably. This made Hermione feel happy inside as she tried to hold back a smile.  
  
"It's about you Aunt and Uncle." Ginny said smoothly.  
  
"What about them!" he snapped.  
  
"They're dead, Harry."  
  
Mean While in San Tropez  
  
"You never told me you had a little sister." Dria said her voice deadly clam.  
  
"I ah...I mean-" Draco stuttered.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"I was going to."  
  
"I'm sure!" Dria then flounced angrily out of the room in to the hall where Draco heard a door slam. Samaire then poked her head out of her room an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Oh dear, I hope I'm not the cause of all this?" she said coyly a small smirk on her face. She closed her door leaving Draco to his thoughts. He ran his hands through his hair in annoyance, looking out the window he saw his horse that Dria and lazily tied to a post. Letting out an angry sigh he tended to the animal untying it and leading it back in to it's stable.  
  
Inside the villa Samaire knocked on the door to Dria's room. "Who is it?" came Dria's voice from behind the door.  
  
"Samaire." The door quickly opened and she entered. When she was in the room the door closed she turned to see Dria. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress that went down to about half way down her thigh and jeans, Her Jackie O sunglasses on top of her head.  
  
"Why do you hate him?" she asked looking the young girl in the eyes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she said  
  
"No please explain what's so 'obvious'." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"Well I don't" snapped Samaire. She tried to get to the door but Dria blocked her exit.  
  
"Looks like you schedule just opened up." Dria said a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran out of the room Ron got up to follow but Avery grabbed his arm before he could get out of the bed.  
  
"Leave them."  
  
"But-" he pleaded.  
  
"They are adults, they can take care of themselves. We're not 16 years old remember?"  
  
Her words seemed to have no effect on the young Weasly as he continued to get up and put on his pants.  
  
"Ronald Weasly when will you learn not to meddle!" he stopped in his tracks turning slowly.  
  
"I do not meddle." He said slightly insulted  
  
Sensing she'd struck she shot back "Yes you do, you're the biggest meddler EVER!" although it wasn't her wittiest come back ever it worked with Ron.  
  
"I am not!" he countered lamely.  
  
"You most certainly are!" Avery was winning this battle of wits as she almost always did but she did feel guilty for stooping to such immature lows.  
  
Ron just let out an exasperated sigh and started for the door pulling a random t-shirt over his head.  
  
"RON! If you walk out that door I'll...I'll"  
  
He turned annoyed "You'll do what?"  
  
"I will never EVER speak to you again!" she shouted ' Wow Kensington original' said a cynical vice in her head.  
  
Ron closed the door and turned to her smiling "Fine I won't go and 'meddle'," said meddle imitating her voice "but under one condition."  
  
"What is your condition?"  
  
"You have to come with me today to visit my family."  
  
"Fine, no big deal." she was amazed at how easy it would be.  
  
Ron smirked he knew for a fact that Percy was at home to day giving a presentation on his latest boring project which Avery would have to sit through. They shook hands then while Avery took a shower Ron called up his brothers Fred and George, Avery wouldn't know what hit her.  
  
To be continued (soon I promise)  
  
A/n: What'd you think? I know that last part w/ Ron and Avery was pretty weak but please don't hurt me. I know it's short to but I'm under pressure to get it out to ya'll and I don't wanna take too long trust me I'll make up for the wait with the next couple chapters. Don't forget to review!!!!A/N: OKAY! Here is the link to my LJ where u will find updates, progress reports, Character bios, link to art, and so on. In updates I will talk about chapter progress, plot summaries and answer questions. Also character descriptions will be put up. Sorry for the waits my comp crashes before I can save the chapters. Plus it crashes about 8 times or more a day

www.livejournal.com/users/sangomiroku143/


	17. broken hearts

**Chapter 17**

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait I was at summer camp and then was whisked off the Hawaii for another 2 weeks. I felt very guilty but inspiration has bubbled up in my mind! New characters, plot twists, revelations, and some angst. Please don't hurt me I'm not a good angst writer, that explaining the lack of it, thus far. Enjoy.

**The words he read that cold rainy dismal day were not born that of the mind of a speechwriter, he tried not to rely on them too much. No these words were born maybe not of his heart which felt almost no caring for his deceased Aunt and Uncle, almost. He did not have ice running through his veins they had raised him, horridly, but they took him in nonetheless. Flanked by umbrella holders to keep the betting rain from hitting the crown prince. Although he had been soaked earlier so this was to no benefit.**

**Hermione watched from under her black umbrella, sympathy and sadness dulling her bright cinnamon eyes. Her eyes not fixated one the two shining wood caskets two wreaths of bright now rain soaked flowers a top them, but on Harry. He was soaked wearing an all black designer suit his hair soaked and dripping, beads of water on his black-rimmed glasses, she couldn't tell if he was crying or not, his head was positioned in a way you couldn't see his eyes. Even if he was crying his tears ran together with the rain.**

**His words were blurred intertwined, with the idle whispers of the others in attendance, the rain hitting the caskets, the numerous umbrellas, and mumbles of his 'umbrella holders' or bodyguards. It didn't matter how stone faced he was on the outside, how distant, quiet, and pensive. She only cared about what was going on inside his head, was he grieving or not?**

**Harry's voice ceased and he stepped down from the podium his eyes lowered. Soon the priest took his place and recited the traditional prayers one hears at a funeral. As his powerful but respectful voice read from the bible the caskets were lowered in to the ground. Harry came to stand next her. She felt none of that familiar warmth, no sense of the man she loved.**

**His bright green eyes now dark and lifeless as the stared forward his head held high. Not a moment after or before the caskets had passed below the surface did she feel his black leather gloved hand tap her elbow. She looked up looked up searching his blank face for a sign of his former self. He just stared down the gray stone path back to the limo. She took his signal and walked side by side with him adopting a similar face as his, though she took worried glances at him during that what seemed like long walk back to the limo.**

**After entering the sleek black limo, the black interior adding to the morbid feeling surrounding the two young adults in the back of the Limo. Hermione removed her black gloves placing them in her black purse silently. Harry stared out his window his chin resting on his knuckles.**

**"What are you thinking?" she asked not willing to bear much more of this.**

**"Hmm?" he said not looking at her.**

**"What is going on in that head of yours!" She was demanding a legitimate answer now. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Are you mourning, are you trying to find yourself, I know this is a big impact on you but God Harry it's driving me insane not knowing what to do to help the man I love!" she pleaded her eyes searching his face for any hints. He turned to look at her face; his features formed an expression unreadable to Hermione.**

**"Love?" he said calmly. " Those two people that were lowered in to the ground held no love in their hearts for me! My family! I hated them but not to the point that I'd wish them dead." He looked away from her for a moment " You, Ron and others love me like they never could, but why were they not capable of that not even till their deaths." He opened to door to the pouring rain she quickly followed, this wasn't over yet.**

**"Harry!" she grabbed him making him face her. She put her hands on his face kissing him as passionately as she could, when they parted her hands still on his face pulling his face toward hers so their foreheads touched. "Harry, I love you very much, it doesn't matter who didn't love you but how many people love you now."**

**He was quiet and not looking at her; she waited with bated breath all this while standing in the rain outside Godric's Hallow. To her happiness his harms wrapped around her body pulling them together in a fierce hug. His breath was rattling in her ear but she couldn't help smiling.**

**"Thank you Hermione, you can go home now the driver will take you, good bye." He said deadpan and walked in to Godric's Hallow closing the doors behind himself not a glance back. She was shocked and her blood started to boil at a alarming rate. She wouldn't storm in there no, she'd just yell and hope he hear d her!**

**"Harry Potter I hate you! Never speak to me again!" tears started to roll down her cheeks her knuckles clenched and turning white. Of course she didn't mean it and that was totally immature on her part but when wounded so badly as she was one's wit is dulled for the time being.**

**She turned swiftly soaked to the bone and got back in to the morbid limo all the time watching the manor with sad hateful eyes until she couldn't see it anymore.**

**Little did she know what had gone on the second Harry closed the door leaving her in the rain. He was slammed up against the wall by Ron who had been watching and listening to the entire thing.**

**"Are you bloody insane!" he was quite upset "Do you realize what you just did?!" Ron was red in the face his normally friendly aqua eyes a blaze in furry.**

**"I thought you'd be pleased. You didn't want me and her to be together anyway."**

**"That girl loves you more then life at self and I know you feel the same! You left the love of your life standing the rain. She did nothing but care for you!" Ron gave him one last glare then stormed out Harry ran to the open door his face a mix of expressions.**

**"Where are you going?" he barked at Ron who was getting in to his car.**

**Ron just ignored him as he drove away. When he reached his destination in side a swanky flat building and inside a flat he found Avery holding Hermione on the couch as she cried and cried. 'I hope Harry can live with himself for doing this to her' he thought. Ron stayed the night there helping Avery take care of Hermione who was a far cry from the wonderful woman he knew.**

**Hermione didn't sleep that night she couldn't when she closed her eyes she saw his face. What was she going to do?**

**To be continued.......**

**A/N; Please don't hate me!!! I swear I have a reason! They are not broken up for good ok? Trust me you won't be sorry with up coming events in the story please don't kill me!!!!!!!**


	18. Phineas Brinks

Chapter 18

Harry and Hermione's brutal break up was splashed all over the news stands as soon as the news of the relationships untimely demise. Weather or not the stories sympathized with Harry or Hermione the only fact they left out was the fact they still were very much in love with each other.

Hermione went threw the motions of her life a shell of her former self. Her skin ghostly white from lack of sleep and food, if she weren't so numb to the world her sharp observant wits dulled, she would have noticed the black BMW following her wherever she went. The car was without license plates and had dark tinted windows, in front sat a driver behind him a wood panel concealing the back seats of the car.

Sitting in the back, comfortably on the Italian black leather was a man with slightly messy brown hair, and deep evergreen eyes. He had boyish good looks but his eyes held a maturity and wisdom that seemed to surpass his young features. Phineas Brinks, a staple in British society his parents were killed when he was only 10.Phineas had but one family member, his younger sister Torrance was 15. When he took over his families already prominent business, he not only made it in to a worldwide conglomerate, increasing his already large fortune.

The car pulled over and Phineas quickly exited the vehicle a charming smile plastered on his handsome face. "Miss?" he said calling Hermione's attention.

"Yes?" she turned to face him his smile seeming to have no effect on the girl who's once sparkling chocolate eyes were now dull and empty.

"I'm sorry to bother you but can you point me in the direction of Miss Hermione Grangers office?" Of course Phineas knew exactly where he was going and to whom he was speaking with.

"Of course, just go up this street then take the first right it's the building with the door man in the red uniform, just ask him he'll direct you to the privet elevator." She paused "What business do you have with Miss Granger?" she dared asking.

"Oh, I need a good business consultant and I was told he was the best." He smiled. "I didn't catch your name?"

Hermione was about to walk away but glanced at him from the corner of her eye "I didn't give it." She ten proceeded down the street not giving him a look back.

It was a good 20 minutes before Phineas entered Hermione's office. He smiled at her fully aware of the fact that Hermione Granger was in fact the girl from the street.

"Sorry I'm late a girl gave me piss poor directions," he winked at her extending is hand, "Phineas Brinks, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled again extending his hand.

She took it locking eyes with him "Hermione Granger, how can I be of service to you Mr. Brinks."

"I was told you're the best business consultant around, well..." he paused giving her a smile "I need consulting."

"You? Phineas Brinks, business genius, youngest mogul this side of the pond need consulting?" she said attitude filling her voice. This reminded her painfully of how she'd spoke n to Harry when they'd first met after the polo match.

"Is that a no?" he looked generally disappointed.

"Not at all, honestly I'm just surprised." Her cold expression faded in to a sweet one.

A good 5 hours later, Chinese had been ordered, phone calls made, consulting on Hermione's part, and a pleasant conversation wasn't out of the ordinary. Phineas was as smart, charming and handsome as they say.

At the door of building as they were both departing, Phineas surprised her "Hermione I would be delighted if you would attend my Birth Day dinner next Wednesday." This party was a like a legend in it's own time she'd heard many stories and frankly was caught off guard by this.

"Of course." She gave him a dazed smile he returned it and walked to his black BMW waving to her briefly before he entered the car.

Wednesday night

Hermione stepped out of the black limo sent to pick her up, she felt as if she was at a celebrity award show. There was a long red carpet littered with celebrities, socialites, business legends, and unfortunately those of noble birth. Cameras flashed in her direction as reporters flooded her wit questions.

She stopped momentarily putting on her bet imitation of her once brilliant smile. She found it hard to smile like she once did since her incident with Harry. Ignoring all questions she quickly made her way in to the large ballroom. No sooner had she descended the large marble staircase. She'd so wished she wasn't so damn polite and had rejected his offer. Hermione much prefer staying at home reading or just watching a movie with Avery and Dria.

She'd raided Dria's immense closet, Dria was very impulsive and bought designer clothes like there was no tomorrow. After what seemed like an endless abyss of designer clothes she found the perfect dress. It was vintage Valentino black evening gown; it was backless with criss-cross straps, higher in the front exposing her black stilettos with a long train in the back, and a sweet heart neckline. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled in to a mid height pony tail her hair in her classic soft curls, her side part bangs hanging ever so slightly in her eyes. As usual the make up was minimal a soft gold on her eyelids, and a sheer shimmering lip-gloss.

People were mingling talking and pleasant chitchat. Hermione didn't know many people she'd wished Avery 'd come along but she had a prior commitment with Ron.

Phineas soon interrupted her loneliness; he was smiling happily his evergreen eyes dancing. "Hermione you made it! You look absolutely fantastic!" He took her hands and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birth day!" When he pulled away she saw a very pretty petite girl with a pale complexion, long straight dark cinnamon hair that went down past her chest. She had familiar evergreen eyes, they told her who she was.

"Hermione this is my little sister Torrance," Torrance smiled at her as Hermione took her black gloved hand. She was wearing a simple strapless silk evergreen dress, and black heels. "Torrance was anxious to meet you after our meeting the other day."

"Well I'm honored," she smiled at the younger girl whose already classic good looks intimidated her. Phineas slowly backed to leaving the tow girls to talk.

"I'd like to apologize in advance for my bluntness, but what was dating Prince Harry like?"

"Wow I wasn't expecting that," she let out a laugh but then looking at the girl's expectant face she couldn't escape so easily. " Harry was an amazing kisser." She wasn't the least bit surprised when Torrance giggled like the 15-year-old girl she was.

"I'm glad you think so Hermione." Came a familiar voice that sent shivers threw her entire body. Torrance looked behind her and her jaw dropped.

"Please Torrance tell me that isn't who I think it is?" she hissed her eyes shut tight.

"Do you want me to lie to you and tell you that isn't Prince Harry."

"Oh bugger!" She reluctantly turned around to see Harry as handsome as she remembered or more. He was dressed in a simple classic tuxedo.

"Can I talk to you?"

"That depends..." she said her face unreadable.

"Depends on what?" he asked.

"Weather or not I want to hear what you have to say." Harry smiled and too her hand leading her into what seemed like a deserted hallway. Hermione stood her back to the wall Harry standing in front of her.

"Hermione, I know what I said hurt you. But when I realized what I said to you it killed me to think how much I'd hurt you," his hand started caressing her cheek. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Hermione looked up her chocolate eyes searching his for a moment before she opened her mouth to respond.

To be continued......


	19. Letter from the Author

Note From the Author:

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I feel terrible about leaving ya'll without an explanation and a new chappie! I've just started attending Boarding School in New England this fall and I love it. But the schedule and the way the screw around with the wireless internet during the day I haven't had time to update. This is my first time being home since early September, since I was in the play ( Woooo Whooo) I wasn't allowed to leave campus until it was over. I'll have a fresh new chappie coming your way soon! Thanks so much for your patience!!!!

-Vivian


	20. Surprise

Chapter 19

"What you waiting for?"

Authors Note: Thanks for wonderful comments, and thank you for saying such nice things about the play and such. It really made my day.

Dria looked like she'd come right out of an old movie from the 60's. Her Jackie-O glasses on, with a white sun hat her sun bleached blond hair up in a neat bun. She was wearing a white floaty sundress and white kitten heel flip-flops. Her lips glistened with a clear lip-gloss, her tanned skin glowing luminously. She'd flown in to a small airport used by those of high stasis and celebrities because it's lack of paparazzi. But ironically a tabloid at a small newsstand almost knocked Dria off her pedicured feet. She snapped up the paper, plastered on the cover was a picture of happy Harry and Hermione ripped down the middle. The headline read in bright red " Britain's golden couple nasty split!"

She didn't need to read anymore, she dropped the filthy tabloid got in to her champagne gold BMW she'd left there previously and sped away towards her flat she missed so much.

Part of her was dreading that first step in to her flat and the other part relished its familiarity. She hadn't been there in two LONG weeks, cut off in San Tropez.

It seemed cleaner to her, probably because she hasn't been around o throw her belongs around (Avery and Hermione were notorious neat freaks.) She kicked off her stilettos dropped her things making a thud that she ignored. She'd gotten back in the middle of the day so most likely her roommates were at work. On the coffee table was a small stack of letters all neatly organized by size. It was her portion of the post that had arrived while she was away. She aimlessly flipped threw the letters and stopped at the larges. It was a large manila envelope addressed to her in the finest calligraphy. She opened it and poured the contents out on the floor. She soon found herself sitting on the floor going through pictures, pictures of her.

They were all black and white with the classic white border. They were the most beautiful pictures of herself she'd ever seen. She glowed of a natural beauty, her vibrant smile drawing you in, those happy effervescent eyes looking back at you with love and affection.

She knew who took them. She knew for a couple reasons. One they were at the beach in she and Draco had gone to where he took many photos of her. Two, her eyes, the only person who she would look at with such love in her life was Draco Malfoy. As much as she tried to fight it she was head over heels in love.

Hermione had a splitting headache. She was out to lunch with Avery, Ron was supposed to meet them but he was running late. It was a disgusting day outside so they decided to stay away from their favorite outside café bistro 'Mums Bistro'. Ron suggested a new exclusive hot restaurant 'Canary Creams' that he had special 'connections' with the chef. The two of them had ordered their drinks Avery pink lemonade while Hermione had a dry martini.

"At 11:30? Starting a little early today?" she said dryly after the waiter had left to get their drinks.

"Shut your gob, I need to take the edge off some how!" she snapped

"Still can't decided?"

"In my mind yes but in my heart no." She looked out the large window that they sat directly adjacent to out in to the dreary London day. She spoke of her trials and tribulations with Harry and Phineas. Phineas had called her repeatedly but she refused to pick up the phone. She knew that if she picked up that phone she'd be tricked in to agreeing to leave Harry forever and run away to Hawaii with him. Harry however seemed to be playing it cool and not badgering her.

Ron soon joined them and like Avery worried about Hermione drinking so early. After they ate Hermione returned to her office to find a bouncing bubble of blond hair. She and Dria embraced like they hadn't seen each other in 30 years. Hermione canceled the rest of her appointments to spend the rest of the day with Dria. She had been counting on them going to a restaurant or cafe but Dria insisted that they do some 'therapeutic shopping'.

Hermione as a girl never liked shopping but then she met Dria and it kind of grew on her but Dria's seemingly never ending budget way of shopping didn't suit her.

Dria had a wonderful way with words se could sell ice to Eskimos, they went through so many stores it made Hermione's head spin and everyone she ended up walking out with bags filled with clothes, accessories and shoes. Over the course of their designer cloths rampage the two girls brought the other up to date on what had happened.

"So just like that?" asked Dria when Hermione finished her story.

"Yeah just like that, hey what about that store?" She said pointing to a insanely expensive looking store.

" Dolce Gabana? No their clothes are shit this season. I can't believe he did that, I mean blimey Phineas Brinks, he's a catch." She paused sipping her blended mocha concoction. "But then again Harry is yummy and a Prince."

Hermione let out an exhausted sigh "You're telling me, Dria what am I going to do with all these clothes, I really don't need them?"

"Maybe now you'll stop stealing mine!" she said playfully pinching her in the forearm.

"Ha, Ha real witty! Well if you're gonna act like that I'll…." She paused trying to think of something she could take away from Dria.

She let out a triumphant laugh "I'll stop helping you with your bills and taxes!"

"Fine you win!"

"Ready to go back to our flat?"

"You have no idea! My feet are killing me!!" Hermione said even though it was totally worth it. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Dria.

"You're Crazy! You're bloody crazy!" Ron's voice cracked twice when he said crazy.

Harry let out a hearty laugh at his red headed friend but continued browsing the store his hands clasped behind his back. "No Ron not crazy, Brilliant!" He gave his friend a confident smile and turned to gaze through on of many glass cases.

"You don't even know what she'll say!"

"Yes I do."

"Oh you do, do ya? All right what'll she say?" he asked in a cocky manner

"Well I'm not positive but it only could be two answers right?" he smiled at his friend. Ron laughed giving in.

"Now stop laughing and go make the arrangements!!!" Harry ordered a bright hopeful smile on his young handsome face.

Dria had planned in her impulsive ways a girl's night out. Hermione literally threw on an outfit and did her hair and make up in under 5 minutes. She looked stunning in a black off the shoulders top that tied together on the sides, with black mini skirt from bcbg and black ballerina slippers with the Chanel insignia on the toes. Dria had on a black strapless mini dress with flip-flops. And Avery in black satin short shorts above the knee leather stiletto boots and a off the shoulder poncho. The 3 girls had their hair in ponytails and sparkled from the shimmer powder they'd just bought.

They took a cab over to 'Fresh Powder' the playground of the young and rich in the London Metropolitan area. Dria frequently partied there and seemed to know the hunky bar tender very well. After Avery and Hermione pried her away from the bar each with a class of rose champagne they looking over the balcony in to the sweaty mass of people dancing below them. They didn't stay long up in the VIP balcony, soon Dria was in a corner with a random male model, Avery was on top of a table dancing and then there was Hermione. Standing away from the dancing sipping her drink when someone caught her by surprise and dragged her down a long dark hallway.

To be continued

Oh yeah and FIREFLIGHTS1977 you'd be surprised how probable h/hr is. And if you have a problem with that don't read ANY of my stories! H/HR is one of the biggest and most believable ships and if you keep going around bashing it you're going to get burned 0


	21. Royally swept of her feet

Chapter 20

Being at the night club Hermione remembered WHY she had always tried to avoid them. She hated the music it was repetitive and way too loud, she was constantly being hit on by dodgy men, and Dria and Avery were off some where probably grinding with male models. Fed up with it she downed her martini and made her way to the ladies room. The reflection in the mirror was a shocking one. At first she hadn't recognized herself.

"This is something Dria would were" she breathed. Sure she borrowed Dria's clothes but most of her clothes barely covered the essentials. Hermione left the club, fed up this was not her scene. She didn't even bother looking for Avery and Dria she knew that would be a lost cause. She couldn't hail a cab even if she wanted to they tended to stay away from this neighbor hood. Her flat was only 16 blocks away so she started walking. Hermione couldn't believe her luck when it started raining.

"Well this is just bloody fantastic!" she growled. Goose bumps started forming on her wet skin, her clothes sticking to her. She just kept walking muttering under her breath about rain, and how it needed to die. The streets had be dead quiet not one car. 11 blocks away from her flat a pair of Head light s appeared behind her. She paid it no attention until the car slowed next to her and the back passenger window rolled down. She kept her eyes focused straight a head of her fear creeping up her spine.

"You'll catch a cold darling." Hermione melted, she couldn't help but let her heart leap and her stomach flip. She looked at the handsome face and alluring emerald eyes looking back at her.

"What do you want?" she tried to sound bitter but it failed, she had never been so happy to see him.

"Dria called she was worried said you had disappeared from the club."

"Oh." She said looking down her chin started chattering and she could feel her shoulders starting to shake also.

"Get in." he opened to door and she gladly slide in next to him.

"I'm glad I found you." He said smiling at the shivering Hermione. She smiled back at him resting her head on his shoulder. Harry put an arm around her trembling shoulders. She swung her legs across his and her eyes droop closed. She was engulfed in Harry, the smell of his expensive designer cologne, the warmth radiating from him, the touch of him,. A smile spread across her face, this was true happiness she thought.

Back at the club Dria stumbled out of the VIP lounge drink hand. Her hand latched on the railing of the balcony looking down upon the crowd of night clubbers. She looks across the room her eyes widening. The doors of the club open and about 6 huge guys wearing all black suits walked in followed by a petite girl with blinding blond hair and garnet eyes and a handsome boy with slicked platinum hair and silver eyes.

Draco's eyes locked on Dria and he quickly strutted towards her Samaire and their bodyguards in tow. Dria was ecstatic to see him she had to leave to tend to Hermione at home but she had missed him she hadn't missed Samaire though. When Draco reached he gave her a insanely sexy smirk his hand slithered around her waist, and smoothly her had her in a low dip kissing her furiously. When they came up for air, they quickly exited the club and got in to the back of a black Roles Royce. Dria straddled him his hands rested on her hips and they continued where they'd left off in the club.

Draco led her up the steps to his flat, unlocked it quickly Dria's hand busied themselves with unbuttoning the first couple buttons on his black slick oxford. He kicked open the door scooped her up in his arms making her giggle. Draco carried her all the way in o the bed room threw her on the bed and closed the door.

The next morning Hermione found herself in a familiar situation she was a large four-poster bed in crimson silk sheets and down gold comforter. She sat up, she was wearing a rather large Puddlemere foot ball t-shirt and large pajama pants. She looked next to her and there was Harry, he looked adorable while he slept, like a child. He was shirtless, that's when she noticed a scar on his shoulder blade she ran her finger over it and wondered how he's gotten it. He made a noise turned around on to his back to face her.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled at her his eyes still had a sleepy look to them.

"Mmm good morning." She kissed him on his forehead. She laid down next to him and let him wrap his strong arms around her pulling her against him. She felt so safe when she was with Harry they could have been in the middle of a war zone and she would still feel safe as long as she was with Harry. That's when she realized that this was real, once in a lifetime true love in its purest form.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered in to her ear.

"I love you too." She said smiling she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Marry me." Hermione's mind ceased to work at this point.

"What?" she sat right up.

"Marry me, I don't want to spend my life without you Hermione and almost losing you made me see how much I love you." He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it for her. Inside was a large gorgeous tear shaped cut diamond with too smaller circular diamonds on each side of it. " It was my Mothers. I went to every jeweler in London and none seemed to match your beauty, I think this one is perfect though." He smiled but his eyes were full of fear and longing for her to at least speak.

"Nothing in this world could make me happier than to be your wife Harry!" She tackled him kissed him fervently.

But as it always is the lives of these lovers things are never easy.

To be continued!

Sorry it's short but I just NEEDED to update. If I don't get athat many reviews then I'll have to discontinue.


	22. Vacations and Vegas

Chapter 22

A/N: Hey all, glad to see the great urn out of reviews they really keep me going! I will not discontinue. I've been on holiday from school so I thought it would be unfair not to write a chapter for my loyal readers

The news of the engagement had come as a shock to Dria but it was soon replaced by joy. It had been 5 weeks since the announcement and the world was a buzz. The rag magazines everyday had at least a cover story on the two lovebirds and it wasn't until one rainy afternoon in a chic London mall filled with designer boutiques had been set off for Hermione and her bridesmaids to shop for the wedding. They had been in every store and all the dresses were plain, boring and dowdy, well at least to Dria. That's when she saw it, Betsy Johnson. She ran in closely followed by Hermione, Avery and Hermione's sisters. Betsy Johnson was the designer that personified Dria in all of her glam and excess. She quickly found a golden short dress with sparkling sequins sewn in curvy lines from top to bottom and translucent fabric exposed at the hem.

"This one Hermione! Oh bloody hell it's gorgeous." Dria said breathlessly. Hermione looked at the dress and it was Dria in the form of a dress. But it was so short and sparkly and not what she was looking for in a bride's maid dress especially her maid of honor.

"Dria, I um, it's very, er you?" she stuttered starring at the dress with confusion.

"It's perfect Hermione!" Dria said excitedly

"Perfect for a night club! You've got to be off your rocker to wear THAT to a royal wedding!" exclaimed Carrington while Hayden chuckled. Hermione regretted making her sisters bridesmaids at that very moment. She looked in the Dria's puppy dog eyes and then a spark ignited in her eyes. Dria recognized it on the spot Hermione had an idea.

"All right Dria that will be the bridesmaids gowns, but I'll have to make one alteration." The dresses would be lengthened a great deal all the way down to the floors the color will also be changed to a deep rich crimson. She actually liked the dress very much, especially when Dria called the designer herself and got her to remake the dresses for them.

Later that night Dria couldn't shake a lingering feeling of resentment as she sat her chin resting her knees. She was on her favorite couch in Draco's town house. She'd been spending a lot of time there lately. There was a rapping on the door, Dria looked at the door but just sat there.

"Hey babe can you get the door?" called Draco from the kitchen. The person knocked on the door again, Dria didn't move.

"Dria! Get the bleeding door!" yelled Draco, when he got no answer he came storming in to the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She looked like a lost child looking at him with her big blue eyes. He opened the door, it was the Chinese deliveryman, he quickly paid him took the food and shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked away from him.

"Fine be a whiney little brat." He got up abruptly grabbed the food and started for the kitchen.

"I don't understand." She said in a quiet voice.

"Don't understand what?" He turned and looked at her.

"I was happy for them at first…"

"Potter and Granger." He answered for her she just gave him a quick glare.

"But now it just completely nauseates me to even think about it!" her face contorted in to a look of disgust.

"I knew it. You've just got your knickers in a twist because you're always the bride." He said Dria just looked at him puzzled.

"You're always the bride never the bridesmaid. All the attention is on Hermione now, all the tabloids write about her not you." He looked at Dria who was pouting, he had the nail right on the head. Eve she couldn't argue.

"Listen darling, take this as an opportunity." He said sitting down next to her his arm around her shoulders, his eyes looking at the embers in the fireplace.

"How so?" she asked intrigued

"Well for one, u get a vacation and after the news of the wedding has cooled u come back with a bang." He said now picking at his manicured finger nails.

"And where do you plan on vacationing?" she asked not impressed with his idea. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco rolled his eyes. He scooped her up in his arms and walking swiftly up the stairs to the bedroom. He threw her a bit to roughly on the four-poster, climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately but roughly. "Right here." Dria gave him a devious grin before pulling him in to a fiery kiss.

"I've never been in your flat before." Harry said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh it's really nothing special, but it's home." Hermione smiled as she turned the key to open her flat. They walked in and Harry's senses were bombarded. His eyes were dazzled with bright colors and a million things to look at. His could smell at least 3 different perfumes, scented candles and the faint smell of coffee and incense. He could hear the britney spears playing in another room.

He absentmindedly followed Hermione in to her room trying to take in everything. He looked at the pictures on her desk. He recognized most of the people, Dria, Avery, her parents her sisters. But there was one that stood out. It was a picture of Hermione she didn't look older then 16, she was standing next to a girl who had bouncy auburn curls, hazel eyes, delicate features and a bright smile. She was wearing a straw cowboy hat, a belly shirt that read, everything's bigger in Texas, cowboy boots and ripped up denim shorts.

What surprised Harry the most was Hermione was wearing the same thing but blushing furiously a timid smile on her face. He let out a soft chuckle " Did you moonlight as a cow girl?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione whipped around from her armor and blushed "No I was visiting my cousin, she lived in Texas, she was my best friend growing up. We wrote letter to each other like it was our job." She smiled to herself remembering all those good memories.

"What's her name?" he asked curiously.

"Vegas, Vegas Dupree. She's working in New York now. She acts I believe she's doing Chicago on Broadway right now."

"Her name is Vegas?"

"Yes, Her mother, my fathers sister, fled to Las Vegas and was a showgirl."

" I can't wait to meet her." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He had never realized how quirky Hermione's family was. _This will be interesting _he thought.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm really excited I finally got to introduce Vegas. I think you'll like her. There will be more Avery and Ron eventually. And some wedding planning.


	23. Fled

Chapter 23

Avery Kensington sat down in her hair stylist's chair and glared at herself in the mirror.

"Hello Darling" came a familiar voice from behind her. It was Liat her hair stylist and good friend. "Oh dear if you keep frowning like that you'll great premature wrinkles." She said teasingly but when Avery didn't laugh she knew something wrong. "Blimey, hold on dear I have got the best remedy!"

Liat rushed off and came back with two flutes of champagne and a chilled bottle of Crystal. "Tell me all about it sweets." She said sympathetically as she poured the champagne.

Avery took a big gulp then looked at Liat through the mirror. "It's everything, it's Ron, it's Vegas…"

"Whoa what happened with Ron and Las Vegas?" she asked sensing some gossip.

"It nothing to do with bloody LAS Vegas!" Avery fumed "It's this little tart from Texas, she's Hermione's cousin! Hermione has just been ignoring me! All because of this little twat who's comingtomorrow!" she seemed on the verge of a temper-tantrum.

"All right deary don't have a fit, u said sommit bout Ronald's been giving you a fit too is that right?" She inquired starting to play with Avery's raven locks.

"Stupid arrogant prat hasn't called in two whole weeks!"

"Maybe he's busy, Why don't you call him?" Liat said taking out her shiny scissors. Avery opened her mouth to speak but she quickly closed it and glared at herself in the mirror. Avery was a Kensington; Kensington women do not chase their men.

"2 weeks mate!" Harry blurted out in the parliament hallway

"Shhhh bloody hell 'arry!" Ron whispered furiously.

"I thought you fancied her?" Harry inquired

" I do and I don't" answered Ron cryptically.

Hermione was between clients when her mobile rang, the name Vegas flashed across the little screen.

"Hello." Hermione chirped brightly

"Now darlin' what's this I hear about you getting married to a prince?" came a bubbly voice with a strong southern accent.

"I am, go figure right?" Hermione said with a soft chuckle.

"Now how long have you been dating this prince?"

"Oh about four months now, why?" Asked Hermione getting suspicious

"Well, I'm just thinking are you really ready for it Hermione? I mean you've never been one for the spotlight. There's bound to be a lot of pressure on you." She sounded apprehensive.

"I'm ready it's just…"

"You've only had to deal with this for what four months! Hermione I think you're moving to fast." Vegas's voice went from bubbly to stern. Hermione's brain began to fill with doubts and qualms. She had these thoughts in the back of her mind for a while but she was in denial.

"Oh god Vegas what am I going to do! I'm not ready they stalk me you know! I can't get undressed or eat at a café with out being followed. I went out with Dria and there they were taking pictures. It doesn't help Harry has bodyguards stalking me also" Hermione was overwhelmed with everything. " They just sit outside in their black cars and follow me to work. He says it's for my protection but I hate it!"

"You should take a vacation, go and think. Is there anyone you can go to?"

"No not in this country." Hermione said overwhelmed

"Then leave the country lay low for a while think things over." She paused " Is there anyone who can help you leave un-detected?" Hermione thought hard at this and only one name came to mind. Phineas Brinks.

"I have to go, should I tell Harry?"

"No absolutely not." Vegas almost barked. "Now go I'll come there anyways and cover for you."

Hermione hung up put on black pea coat and wrapping her gray Burberry scarf around her neck. It was a cold and rainy out as it usually was Hermione didn't mind that much she couldn't stand living someplace where it was sunny all the time. Hermione hailed a cab she didn't say a word except her address she just watched the rain drops fall down her window. The cab pulled up to her flat building where she could see paparazzi waiting for her, in the bushes, in trees, across the street in balconies. Hermione sighed paid the cabbie and stepped out of the cab.

She tried to shield her face with her hand but they swarmed her on all sides. She quickened her pace in to the building. She didn't bring her hand down from her face until she was safely in the lift. She closed her eyes till she heard the ding that she'd reached her floor. '_Am I really prepared for this?_' she thought. She walked quickly down the corridor quickly unlocking her flat. Before she entered she looked at the gold plaques that had her, Dria's, and Avery's names on them. She took hers down, Avery and Dria didn't deserve to have the paparazzi stalk their flat.

Hermione walked in to the flat looking at her pointy toe boots, so she wouldn't look around and have second thoughts. She closed the door of her bedroom behind her. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton duffle bag her mother had given her when she went away to boarding school; she quickly stuffed it with clothes making sure to leave her mobile and computer. Her bag was filled with everything Hermione could fathom she'd need. There was just one thing left to do, she picked up her mobile scrolled impatiently threw her phonebook and found Phineas's number.

"Hello." Came his smooth voice, he knew who it was.

"Hello Phineas, this might sound odd but I need your help." She said her voice shaking a bit.

"Anything for you my dear, now what can I do."

"I need to get out of England and go far, far away un-detected."

"All right, but there's one problem."

"What?"

"You're the princes fiancé, it won't be easy at all to get you out of here. And my pilot is sick and was quarantined in Japan." He waited for her reaction.

"Thank you Phineas, I'll just have to ask someone else."

"Hold on! I never said I couldn't. In the back of your building there with be a black Benz waiting for you in 35 minutes. It will take you to the airport, all right?"

"Thank you Phineas." And she hung up. She wrote a note for Dria and Avery:

Darlings,

I've gone for a while to think. I'll call you when I get settled, don't worry and don't tell Harry, just tell him I'm safe. I love you both very much.

Love,

Hermione

She folded the note and left it by the coffee maker. She looked at the clock and used her remaining time to cancel all of her appointments for a long time. She sighed wrapped a black silk scarf around her head, a black trench coat, and a pair of large black rimmed sunglasses. She grabbed her bag and made her way down to the back exit. Right on time there was a black Benz, the driver placed her bag in the trunk and she slid in to the back seat. They sped off she stayed silent until they reached the airport.

When she stepped out the driver left her bag at her feet and then left. She looked up to see a large privet jet a set of stairs extended down from it. She picked up her bag and started towards it. As she made her way towards it even her large sunglasses could not hide the tears trickling down her face. Phineas's head poked out he was dressed like a pilot? Hermione climbed up the stairs and he greeted her with a warm smile. She had to admit he looked dashing in the pilot's uniform.

"Why on earth are you dressed like that?" she asked allowing him to take her bag and put it in a closet.

"Well I am going to be flying the plane so I thought it was appropriate." He smiled closing the hatch, he took off his pilots hat and placed it on her head.

"Don't worry I'm quite a skilled pilot, Now where are we going?"

Hermione shook her head and just plopped in a one of the comfy leather seats.

"All right, how's St. Johns?" he asked brightly trying to cheer her up. She removed her sunglasses and gave him a weak smile her eyes were blood shoot from crying and they had lost that sparkle. "Oh sweetie." He sat next down next to her and pulled her in to a hug. Her head rested on his chest and she couldn't do it anymore, she broke down and cried. " Oh sweet pea please don't' cry," he said sweetly in her ear as he caressed her head.

It took a long time and a lot of Phineas's comforting She looked up at him putting on a brave face "So St. Johns?" she gave him an attempt at her old smile. He returned her smile gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up. He let his hand linger on her cheek then entered the cockpit. Hermione then turned took off her jacket and scarf, grabbed one of the warm looking evergreen blackest and curled up on the couch and tried to fall asleep.


	24. The Return

Chapter 24

Just has Hermione had predicted Harry hadn't taken her disappearance well, at all. But by the time he'd interrogated Dria and Avery and sent out search parties she was well on her way to St. Johns. It hadn't helped Dria had given Hermione about and hours head start before calling Harry from her photo shoot.

Harry storming in to her fashion shoot for her campaign for Narcissa Malfoy Designs caught her off guard. He quickly spotted Dria stepping out of the make up artist chair. She looked gorgeous in a beautiful black dress; her wrists ears and neck were dripping in diamonds. Dria's cool composure melted when Harry grabbed her firmly by her upper arm his blazing green eyes boring in to her.

"Where is she!" he growled threw gritted teeth. Dria quickly regained her cool.

Taking her index finger she pushed him off of her long red nail digging in to him, he let go of her arms but he was still very close to her. She tortured him taking the time to put out a black cigarette and lighting it with a black Zippo lighter with the letters DM engraved in fancy silver letters. She procrastinated more by taking a long drag and blowing it and inch past Harry's head.

"Well….bugger if I know." She stated flatly not looking at him but staring at the set of the photo shoot.

"Hell you don't!" Harry roared. But before he could take his rage on Dria a voice came from behind him.

"Your majesty, I implore you would please stop badgering my spokes model." Came a smooth drawling voice. Harry turned around his eyes fell upon a very beautiful woman. She had long shockingly bright blond hair, she had a tiny waist, she was very slender, and tall about an inch shorter then Harry. She had smooth pale skin glowed eerily. Her eyelashes were think long and black, her steel gray eyes were mysterious and dangerous. She was wearing a black tight off the shoulder dress that reminded Harry of Mortia Adams. An intricate antique black-jeweled necklace started about half way up her neck and went past her collarbones by two inches. Her gray eyes looked right in to his emerald eyes they seemed to dare him to continue his rage. She did not break their stare off as she brought a long silver cigarette holder to her mouth; she was smoking like Dria a black cigarette.

"Lady Malfoy," said Harry giving her a mock bow "No I must respectfully decline Madame." Harry said coolly. Narcissa's eyes flashed dangerously a smile played the infamous Malfoy smirk played at her thin crimson lips.

"Narcissa, this disturbance," she shot a glance at Harry "I'm sorry his highness will be gone shortly, I'll handle it." There was a slight air of anxiousness in her voice. Narcissa leered at Harry once more before turning around and walking back to the photographer.

"Listen Harry, I honestly don't know where she is, but," she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper "check the most recent departures of private jets." Harry grabbed and squeezed her hand in thanks and quickly ran out of the studio. Dria sighed putting her cigarette to her mouth and taking a big drag.

She heard the clicks of heels approaching as she stared at the floor. She looked and saw Narcissa. The clicking stopped as she stopped in front of Dria her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Narcissa-" she started but Narcissa quieted her.

"That doesn't' matter," she gave Dria a quick once over "I tire of this, go change and we'll go meet Lucius and Draco for dinner." Dria flashed her a smile and started quickly for the dressing area. She was down to her black La perla underwear and bra when Narcissa entered. Dria yelped and blushed slightly.

"Don't be silly girl," she paused picking something out of the rack of endless clothes "I thought this would suit you." She handed the hanger to Dria, and their eyes met briefly. Ice blue and steel gray, Dria marveled at how Draco had his mother's eyes.

Narcissa swept from the room leaving Dria, she looked down at what Narcissa had handed her. It was a very pretty black dress; the top was a Marilyn Monroe-esque halter, but instead of a flowy bottom, was a very tight pencil skirt that fell about ¾ down her thigh. Leaving her blond hair down but tying a black satin ribbon as a head band leaving her bangs swept across her forehead. She found some simple black stilettos swiped on some red tint lip-gloss she went to find Narcissa.

Half way across the world Hermione was collapsing on a fluffy white bed. She was staying in the nicest suite the private resort offered. It was part hut part house. Her bedroom was missing 2 outer walls that went out to a balcony with sheets of glass as railings. Hermione had discovered that in the case of bad weather she could just push a button and Glass would come down from the ceiling to protect the interior. The living room below was the same way. Off the living room was a patio and small set of stairs down to the beach.

Hermione was watching the sunrise from the stairs off her patio. She had a barely touched glass of red wine beside her. Behind her on the patio was a table full of food Phineas had ordered for her before he left. It was untouched. She couldn't help but feel incomplete. She was also guilt ridden for leaving Harry; she knew he was bound to be going insane. She sat there the whole day and only went inside when it was pitch black leaving her untouched glass of wine.

Ron was over at the Weasley estate having dinner with his family when he let slip to Ginny's delight that Hermione had fled. Her pretty face was contorted in to a wildly happy smile that didn't enhance her features.

"God Gin, don't look to distraught." Said Fred

George laughed but when he saw his mother glaring at him he held his tongue. At the end of the dinner the rest of the family retreated to the living room but Ginny snuck upstairs to her bedroom locking the door behind her. She felt that to celebrate this great event a night on the town was in order.

She had just finish applying shadowy eye make up to her eyes when her mobile rang. There was a sharp intake of breath when a name flashed across the screen that hadn't in over 2 years.


	25. Long Time no See

Chapter

AN: Sorry for the delay here ya go a brand spankin new chappie! I'm not sure how I like this chapter but tell me what u think your reviews give me drive to write.

Dria Halliwell lay on a huge four-poster bed, she was only covered by a black satin sheet her head resting on black satin pillows. She was breathing heavy and there were beads of sweat on her bare skin. Draco Malfoy rolled on top of her his signature grin on his face. His hair was messed up and he to was sweating.

"Oh my god." She breathed

"You can call me Draco." Laughing she pushed him off her and moved to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, getting up he strode over found the pants among the clothes strewn about the room. Reaching in to the pockets pulled out his black razor mobile turning it on. It rang the voicemail indicator. It was a message from Finny Brinks his old school mate. They'd been inseparable as schoolboys all the way through university.

"Draco, it's been to long, Lunch at the De Cameron, tomorrow 12:30 we need to talk." Draco was not concerned but it was sudden of his old friend.

Ginny Weasley sat in a dark, dank smelly, old, tavern is what quite possibly was the most dark and creepiest part of London. She sat in a dark plum leather booth her arms crossed to try and conceal the fact her hands were shaking. Ginny had fully embraced new fashion trend of 'Goth chic'. She was wearing a sleeveless frilly chiffon shirt with shiny black buttons all the up to the high turtle neckline. At least 5 necklaces glittered with all types of black jewels. Under her shirt she was wearing a black La Perla lacey bra. Her black pleated layers chiffon skirt ran to two inches above her knee. Black stocking ran in to her old Victorian style button up ankle boots with a 4-inch stiletto heel. A thick black satin ribbon was tied as a headband. Her lips were a dark red her skin was paler then usual with a slight shimmer, her lids were dark with a black shadow. A small black-jeweled black clutch sat by her hip.

The door opened, a cool night breeze caught Ginny's attention, and she saw 6 tall broad men in black and green suits and sunglasses they walked in a formation

Towards her booth; one in front one in the back and two on the left and right. As they got closer to her booth the men started to disperse to tables and booths surrounding her own leaving a very handsome young man. She knew the face all to well. Dark eyes that almost looked red, pale skin, high cheekbones, shiny black hair that was side parted he had a sinister grin across his handsome face. Tough he wasn't as tall as his bodyguards he wasn't short he stood at least 5'10 with a lean build. She knew this man very well, he was her first, everything. Her fist kiss, her first tragedy, her first love, she gave him everything. Tom Marvolo Riddle he would go down in the history books as the most evil, wicked and malign men in England's History. He was the leader of the English mob the 'death eaters'. But to Ginny he was charming, clever and fascinating.

He'd spent the last few years in hiding in Eastern Europe. Those years had been the most empty of Ginny's life so far. No contact but she knew, she could feel his love for her. She knew not if he was alive or dead, but she knew, she knew he was alive.

"Hello Ginevra." Came his smooth voice he whipped out s black cigarette with a black Zippo lighter and lit it. His dark eyes came back up to hers his intense gaze boring in to her. " I missed you."

She let out a sarcastic laugh "You wouldn't have missed me if you'd let me go with you!" Her eyes were a blaze with pent up fury. Tom sat down across from her in the booth.

"You know very well why I couldn't take you with me Ginevra. That's in the past I'm here now." He pulled at his collar and Ginny just realized he was dressed in full priest attire, the full black ensemble with a white collar around his neck. Her jaw fell her mind was reeling trying to find a logical reason for his peculiar choice of clothing.

"Bless me father for _I_ have sinned!"

"You like?"

"It's amusing." She examined it more closely and saw what made it even more ironic; he had a black leather gun holster strapped on to his side under his right arm. Tom flicked his cigarette on to the floor and stood his hands still planted on the table. He stared in to Ginny's eyes. She stood up and rooted herself in front of the table never breaking her gaze with Tom. He moved to stand in front of her lifting her up by her thighs on to the table kissing her fiercely. Ginny gave in he climbed on top of her as they continued to kiss passionately.

2 weeks after Riddles return London police were still unaware of England's most wanted criminal return to the country. Ginny had planned a welcome back party for him at the 6 club. Unlike most parties hosted by Ginny there was to be no paparazzi only Toms allies, followers were to enter the club. She had even come up with a theme Black ball no one gets in unless they are in all black. It was only a matter of time till his terror would once again throw England back in to fear.

Far, far away in the Caribbean Hermione had gone another day eating nothing more then toast, some soup and 3 cans of diet cola. She was growing thinner and paler and her hair had lost its healthy sheen. Across the Atlantic Harry stay locked up in the east wing on Buckingham palace. He shut himself away mostly in his room only to venture out to check on the search reports. Dark circles began to show up under his eyes. The load on his shoulders would grow 10 fold when the news would break Riddle was back.

AN: Sorry if you're disappointed


	26. Welcome Back

Chapter 26

AN: Sorry for the wait this is gonna be a fire crackin' chappie! Better buckle your seat belts! And Please review the more I get the more compelled I am to update faster!

Crown Prince Harry sat in a heavy burgundy leather chair by a roaring fire in one of the palaces many rooms. He was hunched over his elbows on his knees he breath came slowly as he stared intently at the floor. There was and air of exhaustion emanating from him. This was easy to understand, as his most trusted advisor Remus Lupin and his closest friend Major Ronald Weasely brought more ill news of more murders and disappearances.

He couldn't deny it anymore he knew in his gut Riddle was back. Lupin and Ron knew this too. Harry knew what he had to do.

"Call off all searches for Hermione all of our concentration must be focused on this."

His official coronation was looming over the horizon; he was determined to remain strong for the sake of his country and his people.

Hermione sat in a dinky little café in St. Johns in white flip flops and a white sun dress. It was her first time venturing out since she'd arrived. She'd picked a beautiful day a light breeze the sun shining but it all wasted on her. A kind old man approached her little table with an ice tea and croissant. He smiled at her placing her orders on the tabletop.

"What's an angel doing so far from heaven?" giving her a warm smile.

"I'm no angel."

The man said nothing smiled again and walked away whistling. Her mind was constantly in motion thinking about Dria, Avery and most of all Harry. It plagued her to put him through this. She paid for her food then walked aimlessly around the island. She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking but she'd ended up on one of the famed white sand beaches the crystal clear water glittering in the golden sun.

After hours of walking along he waves she came to her house. As she walked up the steps it hit her. _If I am so empty without Harry who else could I spend my life with?_ That was all she needed, in 20 minutes her bas were packed, in 10 minutes she was checked out, in 30 minutes she was at the airport and in 10 hours she would be home in London.

Draco Malfoy was in a pickle to say the least. He stood in a tank windowless stone room; Nothing but a light hanging from the ceiling, a small camera in the corner of the room and simple table and a chair. In the lone chair was an older man who sat gazing straight forward his mouth a resolute line. Draco sighed he'd been in the room for and hour and fifty-five minutes. He'd been instructed after two hours to 'dispose' of the man. He definitely never wanted to kill anyone. He must have missed that day in villain school. The minutes ticked slowly by for more minutes, three more minutes, two more minutes, one minute, times up.

Two hours came and went Draco was frozen. The door behind him burst open, Ginny Weasley fluidly taking his gleaming silver gun from its holster. She cocked her head and gave the sweetest smile pointing the gun at the man "Time's up." Without hesitation she shot him four times in the head. Casually handing his gun back to him "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

Ginny left strutting back in to the room leaving Draco stunned, he followed dumbfounded . There were about a half dozen men in the room including Tom Riddle, her lover. He gave her an evil grin standing up from the TV monitoring system he'd been watching. Riddle raised his right had dismissing his goons along with Draco.

"I have taught you well."

"Can't teach talent." She winked at him then walked out of the room, Riddle following closely. The guards outside Riddles quarters would get an earful that night.

Alexandria Halliwell was about go on stage at the BAFTA's to present the award for best screenplay when her mobile rang. "What is it I'm busy and important?"

There was a short pause on the other end of the line "I'm home."

"Hermione! Bloody Hell woman I'll be home as soon as possible." She closed the phone tossed it to her publicist and hearing her cue walked gracefully on to the stage.

There were no after parties for Dria that night she threw herself in to a limo pulling in her elegant vintage chanel gown before closing the door. "My flat…and Johnson hast is the operative word. With that the limo sped out of the parking lot. The tires screeched when they stopped in front of her building. Shouting a thanks she ran in to the building holding up the front of her gown. Bursting through the door like a mad women Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little. Her elegant hair was coming out, her very expensive gown bunched up in her hands and he breathing heavy like she's run a marathon.

"You!"

"Me." Dria tackled her to the ground in a huge hug. They laughed rolling around on the floor. Their laughter died eventually composing themselves they sat on the couch. Dria looked very endearing she held her knees to her chest her chin resting on her knee, she was swimming in what looked like a very expensive dress with a thousand layers. She looked like a little like a small girl who'd played dress up in her mum's closet.

"How's Draco?"

"Best shag I've ever had." She said pulling out a black cigarette and lighting up. Hermione promptly snatched the cigarette from between her glossed lips and put it out in an old coke can.

"Not the answer I was looking for but ok."

"So how long do ya reckon till Harry comes in chariots blazin?" Said Dria playfully.

"Oh the news of my return broke about 40 minutes ago, traffics bloody dreadful, I say we hear a helicopter in about 2 minutes." Hermione said nonchalantly getting up and mixing herself dome hot chocolate.

Two minutes later she was taking that fist cautious sip from her warm mug when the door was smashed down. Dria in all her glamour stood a cigarette in her hand true indignation on her face "Hey! You're going to pay for that!" Dria barked as a half dozen or more men stormed their apartment. One of the men holds a gun to Dria's forehead, in mock fright she put her hands up. "Hermione your Calvary has arrived." The man pressed the gun to her head "Well if you say so!"

Shouts from the other various rooms and the balcony of "Clear!" rang through the flat. Then he strode in.

To be continued

A/N New update already In the works! One or two lines taken from Charlie's Angels. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!


	27. Insatiable appetites

Chapter 27

A/N: This is like kinda the second half of the last chappie that I hadn't cleaned up yet! While ya'll are reading check out my original VERY short fiction at it's

named Come On Eileen please read and review it (along with is one)!

Hermione held her breath as the last of them strode in to the room. It was definitely the last people she expected. Her eyes went from shocks of red hair falling in to two sets of sparkling mischievous aqua eyes smiling freckled faces and tall lanky bodies. Fred and George Weasley. Dria scowled the gun still pointed at her forehead. Fred looked at her and nudged George and cocked his head to motion over at her. They glanced at each other smirked then looked back at Hermione their arms folded. They descended in to the sunken living room their steps in synch with each other.

"Precautions Ms. Halliwell, Precautions." Said George wagging his index finger in her face. Placing a hand on the gun pointed in her face an lowered it. He then stood next to her his hand crept back and smacked Dria on the butt. She let out a quick yelp then looked at George.

"Meow." She gave him a grin; he turned to Fred and made a small wink putting his thumb up. He smiled and walked up two stairs to Hermione who was watching him her hand on the counter. He turned on his heel and stood beside her.

"Ms. Granger we have be sent to retrieve you hence forth." He said his chest puffed up and his nose high in the air.

"Yes and the whole battalion are just for show. Mm nice Percy impression by the way." She said coolly giving him a sideways glance.

"Ah, George! She's met our dear Percy!"

He turned to them "Oh I hope it was quick and painless." In one rapid movement Dria slapped him on the bottom with a resounding smack. "Oh!" he turned to see her pretty face smirking up at him. "Well aren't you a pistol." She smacked his bottom again he winced for a fraction of a second them turned to Fred. "Fred lets knick her too!"

"Shall we get going then?" He asked amicably holding out his arm for her to link her arm with his. She smiled and let him lead her out of the apartment. "Oi George get your new friend to change and meet us downstairs.

"Aye, Aye Capitan!" He gave a mock salute, Fred led Hermione out of her flat, she turned before the room whipped out of site and could have she saw George being pulled in to her room.

"Alright Fred what the bugger is actually going on here!"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

There was a soft ding as the lift met the lobby floor. He fidgeted humming a tune and looking at his watch. Walking her briskly through the lobby. She was getting angry now. She wrenched her arm free her chest heaving as anger bubbled inside of her. She was not one to get steered around aimlessly; she wasn't going down without a fight.

He leaned in putting his finger to his mouth "Do you want to see Harry?" he whispered. She simply nodded "All right then just follow me and I'll explain every bloody detail to you ok?" She nodded again and followed him out the doors. They climbed in to an intimidating black SUV with endlessly black tinted windows. Even the interior was black leather. The driver revved the engine as soon as her doors locked with a click. He simply shook his head and tapped his watch. The driver shut off the engine. They sat in silence for what felt like forever then she heard that unmistakable laugh. She rolled down her window Dria was stumbling out of the building her hair a mess in skinny jeans, black stilettos, a huge gold chain around her neck, and red heart sunglasses even though it was night. She was hanging off of George as they laughed at god knows what. They climbed in the backseat.

Hermione caught Dria by the arm "You are an insatiable tart." She only smiled sitting down behind. Hermione turned and saw Dria fixing her lipstick in her golden swarovski crystallized compact, she wasn't sure but she could've sworn that a smirk was playing at her red lips.

As soon as George closed the door the driver jumped on the gas and they screeched out on to the foggy night.

"Alright mate-" started Fred

"Mate?"

"It's like this see Harry wants to come and fetch you-" continued George

"Fetch me? What am I? A Frisbee?" Hermione scoffed

"It took a while but we eventually got him to see it our way." Chimed in Fred

"And by our way he means we locked him in the _royal_ pantry." Laughed George.

"But the reason your prince charming-" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your night in shining Armour-"

"Your Royal Hero-" piped up Dria they all looked at her "Wha?"

"Anyways see Riddle's returned and it's not safe for your overly heroic self sacrificing future king of England."

"Riddle…no. You're joking." she breathed.

"Hermione we might not take much seriously but that is something that is not funny." Stated Fred seriously George crossed his arms crossed over his chest and nodded.

"It's happening just like the last time he's not officially out in the open yet, but people have started disappearing."

Hermione sponge like brain which absorbed information at ease came to a screaming halt, _Riddle is back_. Her mind was blank for once in her life for what seemed like forever. The SUV halted quickly at a red light, her body flew forward only to be jerked back violently by her seat belt. Her brain snapped out of it with surge of thought like energy from a lightning bolt powering a simple light bulb. All of her energy seemed to go to her brain, If the other three were speaking she couldn't hear it her mind was reeling.

After that it seemed like no time that they were in front of a large gray stone building that was completely dark on the inside except for one window on either end east and west wing.

She hopped down closely followed by he others. The twins each put an arm around her shoulders and said in unison "Welcome Hermione to Grimmauld Place."

They ushered her and Dria inside Hermione couldn't help but feel foreboding about entering such a sinister looking building. Inside was almost as cold as it's exterior the walls were the same stonewalls with a cobwebbed dull chandelier hanging above them.

Dria looked like she was trying to hold back a look of disgust on her face. "What is this place George?" the house made a menacing creaking noise and she drew closer to him.

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Said Fred who was walking a head of them with Hermione whose cinnamon eyes were darting all over. The house creaked but she dreaded when it fell silent it had an eerie quality that's when they heard it. Footsteps running coming closer, BANG! A door to their left flew open. A small short woman with red hair, kind blue eyes and sweet smile came in to the hallway.

"Ah you're back,"

"Lovely to see you too mum." Said George

She chose to ignore her son and turned to Hermione "You must be Hermione lovely to meet you." She pulled a wide eyed Hermione in to a embrace then held her at arms length surveying her "A little skinny," she smiled "but very pretty." Hermione nodded and smiled her throat had suddenly gone dry. She was saved however from replying by Dria. Still grasping her shoulders Mrs. Weasley looked past her at her best friend the loon on her eyes as she surveyed Dria was not promising. If being quite thin was not something Mrs. Weasley valued then she was in trouble. In her usual fashion Dria was flirting with George flipping her blond hair and popping her hip. A little humph escaped Mrs. Weasley lips then plastering that melting smile back on her face she looked back at Hermione. Her eyes were so clear and blue they looked like the Caribbean water off St. Johns.

"Come lets get some food in you girls." She led them threw the door she had entered from leaving Fred and George to there devices.

It was when they entered the kitchen that Hermione nearly fainted Mrs. Weasley stood to the side smiling at her. She had stopped suddenly not realizing it until Dria walked right in to her. She could hear her open her mouth to bark at her but then she saw what had dumbfounded her. There he was sitting hunched over a coffee mug stirring it with a spoon. There was obviously something very interesting about this coffee for he starred at it with great intent not noticing their arrival. All noise had been sucked out of the room as she strode toward him she was half way there when Fred and George came in. If time had stopped for those seconds it now came roaring back with a vengeance.

"Oi Harry we brought you a present." His head rose in slow motion. She smiled sheepishly as her vision washed over him. He took in every bit of her from her shinning chocolate locks, to her makeup free blushing face, across her white dress, down her legs to her white havainanas flip flops. She surveyed too what she could see of him. He looked a bit older, dark circles were appearing under his emerald eyes, and he looked so stretched like not enough butter on toast. The room was so silent it was ringing no one moved. It felt like forever that Hermione stared in to his eyes trying to read him, trying desperately to see if he had or would forgive her.

In the blink of an eye Harry was hopping the table spilling his coffee in one graceful movement. He strode over to purposefully like a man on a mission. She never broke their gaze fear and suspense rose in her stomach. When he finally came to a stop he could hear her rattling breath, they were so close Hermione could see the different hues of green in his entrancing eyes. Then he gripped her arms so hard she was sure there would be marks. He brought his mouth down so hard upon hers Hermione thought he was punishing her for leaving him and getting to kiss her at he same time. She put her hands tentatively on his shoulder but he yanked his mouth away from hers his hands flew to her wrists and held them so tight she thought he might break her wrists. Then she saw them; tears. There were tears waiting to spill over the edge on to his face.

"Oh Harry." She breathed her voice cracking as tears flooded her cinnamon orbs. He released her wrists and they pulled each other in to a hug holding each other like they were afraid the other would float away if they let go. She cried freely now but he was still holding back being a man.

"I will never leave you again Harry, ever." He pulled away slightly so they could look in to the each other's eyes again.

"My place is wherever you are." She smiled tears still streaming down her face, and finally he smiled to. They heard Mrs. Weasley clap she and Dria were both misty eyed they chuckled at this. Harry then scooped Hermione up in to his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. They made such ruckus Mrs. Weasley was seen walking around with earmuffs on

That night Dria smiled to herself in _George's_ room listening to the racket going on and said "Thata Girl."

To be continued!

I am so proud of this chapter. It went through so many different changes. It's long to (well long for me) So review please!


	28. Gray Day

Chapter 28

It was early on a rainy Sunday, the earliest Alexandria Halliwell had woken up since she left school. Despite the time she was full of energy. Dressing and showering quickly she applied the bare minimum of makeup for Dria (Eye Liner, Mascara, face illuminator, lip balm and powder.) Strutting out of George's room her devious smile was playing at her lips. She strutted herself in to the kitchen to find a robe and hair curler clad Mrs. Weasley.

Ms. Halliwell was a site to behold especially at 6:45 in the morning. She was dressed simply in a mock turtle neck heather gray cashmere sleeveless dress that fell mid thigh, her blond locks were slicked back in a perfect ponytail, with knee high black stiletto boots, and ankle length black fitted trench coat that flowed when she walked.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley!" she said cheerfully

"Morning dear, would you fancy some pancakes?" she said with a tired smile.

"Nah thanks ma'am I'm just getting some tea before I leave." She said still smiling as she sat in a chair at the table. Mrs. Weasley quickly poured some in a travel mug for her. Dria took it smiling plopped in some sugar cubes and said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley.

She found the garage and located George's car. It was exactly where he said it was. When she asked why she needed directions he informed her it was a 'bloody huge garage.' He wasn't joking it was vast at least 30 cars. She climbed in to the black metallic Porsche Cayenne SUV. She normally hated Porsches but it's comfy tan leather interior made her think otherwise. Plugging her coordinates in to the GPS system she exited the garage. When she cleared the mansion she played around with his black Ipod putting James Blunt 'High' on repeat along with Gnarls Barkley 'Crazy'. Driving in the heavy rain didn't bother her. While behind the wheel she was beginning to wonder why he didn't drive herself more often.

She stopped the car at a deserted clearing in the middle of nowhere but the rain had subsided a little now it was just spitting. Stepping out gracefully she scanned the area nothing but dead trees the plants wild and untamed. From the corner of her eye emerged a figure. Tall on the skinny side but toned with piercing gray eyes, high cheek bones and slicked back bright blond hair Draco Malfoy ordinarily pale looked ghostly.

"Draco?" she breathed he wasn't surprised at her shocked expression. It had been a while sine he'd breathed fresh air, eaten or slept either. HE also had bruises on his usually handsome face. Clothed in nothing but a dark gray thermal shirt and black pants she could see in his eyes he was different. Running to him Dria threw her arms around his shoulders running her long fingers through his hair.

"Where have you been?" her voice cracked with worry.

"Get in the car." He pulled away and got in on the passenger side. Momentarily stunned she shook her head and climbed back in. Revving the engine as they pulled out and back on the rode. As she shifted a gear she caught sight of his sleeve, there was a large bloodstain on it.

"Nice car," he paused "Whose is this car?" he rounded on her like a parent catching their child sneaking out.

"Uh more importunately, where'd you come from? I looked around there weren't no other cars."

"Dria whose car is this?" he repeated resolutely.

"You know Mr. I'm not the one who went missing for days then shows up bruised and BLOODY!"

"Ah you noticed."

She scoffed keeping her eyes on the rode. "Well course I noticed Draco it's blood."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was finger paint?" she looked at him seeing a small glimpse of that smirk and the man she loved.

He picked up the black slim ipod and looked at the back. A myriad of expressions appeared on his face in quick succession, pain, anger, betrayal and hatred. Before he could open his mouth to yell his mind reeling Dria had pulled over and was stepping out of the car. He fumbled getting out and scrambled around the front of the car to see the swish of her coat as she entered what look like a simple breakfast restaurant. Taking a minute he calmed down and walked in to the quaint restaurant. It was definitely a foreign concept for Draco. There was what Americans call country music playing, the seating was sparkly vinyl, and the food he saw being served didn't look native to England. She was sitting in a booth looking through the blinds at the rain her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

Sliding in to the booth opposite Dria. He just watched her for a minute noticing the light caramel freckles across the bridge of her nose. His life had taken a turn of the dark and his salvation was sitting across the table. It was an odd thought that this blonde haired never worked a day in her life woman could be his rescuer. A woman with extremely large hips and what sounded like a very strong southern American accent took their orders. Dria had ordered for Draco actually, a plate of pancakes, a cheeseburger with French fries and a tomato soup with a chocolate milk shake and a coke.

While waiting for their rather large order for two people it dawned on Draco what he had found in the car. As if reading his mind she spoke.

"I shagged him." She stated.

"WHO!" he whispered his voice cracking but he knew as soon as he'd asked.

"George, to be honest I'm a commitmentphob. It has been getting quite intense recently between us and you have been gone. To relieve the stress I shagged him…twice." She said it all with such care fee ease he was having trouble believing it.

Before Draco could respond their waitress had brought their first course.

"You've given this speech before?"

"Countless times."

"Mhmm," he took a sip of the warm red tomato soup, wiping his mouth with a napkin "I almost had to kill someone, but Ginny did it for me."

"Excuse me?" she choked on her soup "I'm sorry did you…" he nodded. "But why?"

"Interrogation, he was quite resilient, he failed crack but I couldn't kill him so Ginny barged in and gave him four rounds in the head." He paused to thank the waitress for refilling his milkshake. "He would've been killed any way, no bloody prisoners." He took a sip of his milkshake "That the motto." It was now her turn to be shocked by the nonchalant manner in which he was speaking.

"Motto for what Draco?" she didn't have to ask, she knew.

"Oh you know the Death Eaters, family business of course 'Malfoy & Son Evil Syndicate', couldn't really get out of joining Riddles little gang." He was fully smirking now.

"Draco that's not funny."

"Who said I was joking?" he let out a chuckle "Come Dria it was obvious!" she was glaring at him "Oh please you fucked Weasley! You are certainly no saint."

They went a while not speaking, Draco devoured his meal but Dria didn't touch her own.

"Would it help if I told you I'm working for the order?"

"Piss off."

"It's true, double accent shit very dangerous, but oh so sexy." And there it was a smile that devious glimmer in her eyes. It was a happy ending…for now.

Whoo! Wrote that in 2 days! Enjoy there won't be anything for a while I'm going on holiday in Italy for 5 weeks but review review review


	29. Flecks of Monogomy

Chapter Twenty-nine

In the heart of London on another cold gray night down a dodgy street red neon light danced across the rippling puddles. Lined down the sidewalk people stood behind the black velvet rope. Above the black door the name of the club was etched out in blaring red neon 'Rayon'. A staple on the London party circuit recently it had started to attract the majority of the darker side of the social scene. Inside the club it was a sea of black and red. Every surface was red or black the furniture, the lights, even the records the DJ was spinning.

Standing by the railing of the VIP balcony she looked down upon the dancing mass of people in a silk white halter dress and matching pumps with fiery red hair draping down across her bare freckled shoulders. An empty crystal glass in her hand rested on the railing had remnants of the 20-year-old scotch a man at the end of the bar had sent to her. When she'd received the drink the man winked at her. Her face stoic she swiveled around on the black bar stool and walked towards the red spiral staircase to the balcony. As soon as her back was turned two men in sunglasses grabbed the man and had hurled him out of the club.

"How does it feel to have everyone in the room want to get you in to bed?" She knew whom it was, turning around her eyes on the floor, she looked up only to have her dark brown eyes meet the piercing hazel pair that belonged to none other then Blaise Zambini. An up and comer in Riddles organization Blaise has a dominant personality but knew humility in the presence of those like Riddle who could help him to power. He came from a very wealthy family although in the posh British society no amount of money could buy you full acceptance. Despite all that he was very well connected in the club scene on top of that he'd always been a perfectly charming friend to Ginny.

"Mmm Darling you know you're the only one for me" She said playfully grinning. He swooped down as they kissed on each cheek. He leaned against the railing next to her. He was wearing black v-neck t-shirt with black trousers the perfect ying to her yang.

"I love the get up by the way." He said motioning to her outfit.

"What I think it's rather pretty."

"White? Oh come now who are you trying to fool."

"Mr. Zambini! Are you questioning my honor!" she gasped in mock outrage.

"Oh please you're as pure as a muddy puddle."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She smirked "And you're one to talk!"

"I don't know but the last time I checked your bed had more notches in the bed post then mine." She pushed laughing, she hardly ever laughed anymore.

She smiled pressing a finger to her mouth. They stood quiet for a moment times like these were few and far between now a days. She'd been immersed in the darkest part of the world for quite some time now. It's not that she wasn't happy that void that had filled her since Riddles disappearance had been almost unbearable.

The delicate early gray morning sunrise began to pour in from the windows. Curled up in the large fore poster lay Harry and Hermione. Her head rested on his chest his arm warped around her petite shoulders. Their breath came slowly and peacefully. Harry's hand rested behind his head as he looked up towards the ceiling. A small smile played at the corners of Hermione's pink mouth. She was in-between sleep and waking. She stirred ever so slightly drawing his eyes away from the ceiling to his fiancé. He tenderly kissed the top of her head her eyes opened leisurely. Hermione smiled as she moved so their heads were level they stared in deeply in to each other's eyes. They kissed sweetly for a moment then pulled away. Again with wide smiles on their faces they gazed in to the others eyes.

Hermione was the first to speak never breaking eye contact. "Harry."

"Mmm?"

"I have a new mission in life."

Intrigued he propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Suddenly serious although still grinning widely "I am determined to list every variation of the color green in your eyes."

Laughing he rolled back on to his back "That is quite a mission, I dare say many have attempted this feet and failed." Hermione shot up holding the sheet in a fisted hand she had always been quite modest. Harry held in his laughter his shoulders shaking with his suppressed giggles. His laughter had almost halted at once as she swung a leg over his mid section straddling him. She bent down low pressing herself against his body her hands entangling themselves in his rowdy black hair. Her face hovered above his with her hair forming an auburn curtain. She tossed her head pulling her hair around one shoulder. Harry tried to kiss her but she pulled just out of reach, she removed one hand from his hair and caressed his cheek.

Hermione looked in to her eyes unblinkingly he hands busying themselves with his hair. After a few moments she spoke.

"Grass green, forest green, apple green, sea green quite a lot of emerald, little flecks of lime green, there's jade around the-" Before she could finish her sentence due to the fact the Harry had rolled her on to her back and muted her with a passionate kiss. She broke for air after a long while playfully pushing Harry off of her she pulled off the sheet wrapped it around herself and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. A few instants later the shower was turned on. Harry found his undergarment and some pajama bottoms before he left the room.

Scratching his head he strode in to the kitchen yawning still euphoric he walked right by the pair of people already seated.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." He kissed her on the cheek as she cooked up some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning Dear." He went to the fridge pulled out the orange juice as if she read his mind Mrs. Weasley pushed a glass in to his other hand.

"Thanks." He poured himself a glass and started to drink.

"Good Morning Harry." Harry almost choked on his juice he finally noticed the other two occupants of the room. Looking him up and down with a glint in her eye was Alexandria Halliwell and next to her smirking like a fiend was Draco Malfoy. He felt sort of violated the way Dria was surveying his naked upper half. He was very athletic although on the lean side he was very toned.

"Morning Dria." He mumbled going red in the face.

"ooo look Draco he's blushing!" she giggled nudging Draco, Harry thought it impossible but he smirked even more. Harry took a large gulp of his juice but ended up choking on it a bit. "Hermione's upstairs is she?"

He nodded still coughing a bit without another word Dria swiftly left the room. She was almost running down the hall when she abruptly stopped. She had almost run in to George a towel draped loosely on his hips.

"hello there," he moved in to kiss her but she maneuvered away as tempting as a wet half naked George was she had to resist.

"Not now, which was is Harry's room?"

"Down the corridor about second last on your right."

Hermione had just wrapped herself in a towel when she heard the bedroom door burst open. Concerned she walked out to see Dria leering at her.

"You've been keeping secrets."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I just saw your lover half naked downstairs and it was a sight to behold, very fetching." Hermione recognized that tone in Dria's voice and gave her a stern look.

"Don't worry I'll just," she paused "admire from afar plus he's much to _nice_. Anyways I've just been wrangled in to monogamy."

"You're joking." Hermione was dry now she pulled on one of Harry's button up pajama tops that was like a short dress on her.

"I wish. Draco found out about George and some how got me to agree to limit myself to him."

"I'm dying to know how he got you do that, now that is quite an accomplishment I might have send him a card or something." The two girls walked out of the room and found the boys in the living room. Harry, Ron and Bill were all laughing Draco seemed not as amused. Dria took a seat in an unoccupied chair and Hermione walked across the room to curl up on a chaise lounge.

The six of them continued to laugh and talk until Remus and Sirius stood in the doorway. The room grew silent at the grave look on their faces. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Bill all stood as if on cue their eyes transfixed on the two men. Sirius and Remus turned walked out the other men followed them. Dria and Hermione were not ones to be left out and pursued them.

They had entered what looked like a board room that already had other people in it. Sirius stepped in front of the girls before they could further venture in to the room.

"Sorry ladies Order business."

Harry quickly piped up "Sirius let them in they're trustworthy." As Hermione walked around Sirius she recognized many people. Minerva McGonagall headmistress of one of the UK's most prestigious schools (Hermiones' alma mater), Alastor Moody leader of British intelligence, and Nymphadora Tonks the rogue daughter of a famous tycoon who choose a life of secrecy work for British Intelligence straight out of Cambridge to name a few.

After they'd sat down Arthur Weasley came up to them with two pieces of paper and two pens. Smiling at them he placed the items down in front of them. "Return these to Remus Lupin before the start of the meeting."

Hermione scanned the paper it was like a loyalty oath and a confidentially agreement rolled in to one Hermione signed on the dotted line without hesitation and briskly walked over to Lupin who was seated near Harry in-between Sirius and Tonks. He rose when she reached him accepting the paper. He smiled at her his kind blue eyes meeting her brown they shook hands before he relinquished her hand he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I was wondering when you'd join up." Hermione chuckled at this. He pulled away. "We're very pleased to have you on board." Hermione smiled then turned to go back to her seat. She passed Dria on her way back se looked a little uneasy about making such a life changing decision. After a while it seemed everyone had arrived Harry who had been pouring over many papers sprawled out on the table in front of him stood up.

"For some time we've been anticipating Riddles return," he handed Sirius a stack of papers, he took one then passed it on and so on. "He's back and stronger. But I have confidence in the Order we are prepared this time to take him head on. There is a slight hiccup. Our observers have given us grave news; Ginevra Weasley is once again with Riddle. She knows information about the order seeing as her whole families excluding herself are members it's not hard to let information fall through the cracks. There is no one to blame, we've got to keep security tighter from now on."

After Harry spoke others made their reports. Draco gave his report on the goings on in Riddles organization and of Ginny's indiscretion when it came to killing. Tonks and Moody both gave detailed reports about Riddles and his deatheaters' movements, Kingsley Shacklebolt discussed new tactics and weaponry, andron added on to Kinsley's statements by reporting on the men being trained specifically to hunt down deatheaters and Riddle.

Hermione soaked up the information like a sponge the meeting was over too soon she wanted to know more. Dria on the other hand was more frightened then enthralled. They entered the main hall to find a number of large boxes. Charlie Weasley explained to them that some of the men had gone to their flat and retrieved clothes and personal belongings since it had been decided they would now be staying in Grimmauld Place. Neither of the girls took this well.

"Harry can you please explain why I've just been moved out of my flat!" Hermione demanded.

"Safety precautions."

"Mhmm and what about my job?"

"You'll still work just with more security." He wasn't looking at her he was looking at surveillance photos of Riddle.

"Body guards, metal detectors, security systems, bullet proof glass and cars."

At this point Hermione was having trouble forming words. Harry finally looked at her.

"Hermione I almost lost you once and I'll be damned if I lose you again I don't think I could take it." That was it she'd lost however she didn't like being seen as defenseless. She left Harry's office to find many order members still in the main hall. She tracked down Sirius Black who was talking with McGonagall.

"Miss Granger it's been too long." Said McGonagall Hermione had always been one of her favorites.

"Yes Ma'am it has I'm sorry but could I speak to Mr. Black?" McGonagall complied biding the pair farewell before she left.

"Well now you have me to yourself Miss Granger how may I be of service." The sarcasm in his voice was almost inaudible but Hermione picked up on it.

"Listen I need to learn how to defend myself, and I was you to teach me."

"Are you this is heavy stuff-"

"I'm sure."

"All right then I'll contact you when I'm available next." And with that he left.


End file.
